A Stolen Future
by RicoSuave-42
Summary: When the world's most powerful government betrays Earth's mightiest heroes; now the children of the remaining heroes have to fix the past, but can they fix the past without altering it?
1. New Motivations

**A/N: I do not the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC Comics.**

The soft touch of the grass being gently pushed to me, and the huge shade of tree helping us stay cool. It's actually one of the few days that it's not cloudy or overly smoggy today. Such a perfect day that a few people can actually enjoy. I maneuver my head backwards just to catch a glimpse of my sleeping beauty: Mar'i. She means so much to me, I really don't want to think what I would do without her; I shouldn't think of that possibility.

Her face still manages to glow, even the lack of sunlit days. I'm still stunned by her looks, sometimes I question how a guy like me dates a goddess like her. Then again, my father and oldest brother (who I wish not to name for specific reasons) are married to princess. So why does that fact surprise me? Maybe it's from the years of grueling training sessions I did with the League of Assassins that numbed me to my father's playboy/ladies' mentality of approaching girls. Yeah, must be it.

I face the sky with the clouds racing to covering the warming sun. Today is one of those strange days where nothing has happened yet something is happening a millions miles away. I haven't seen government enforcers around all day... Something's up and I can't put my finger on it.

What the hell is going on you might ask? Well shit happens and heroes (yes, superheroes like Mar'i and I) are fighting to survive, and we're losing that battle, by a long shot. It's a game of numbers and we haven't been able to replenish our side's numbers; it's like they've used a cloning situation to produce their troops. We were suppose to have a daring and risky mission that involved my team being sent back to the past and fixing the future, but shit happened. One of my friends died a two days before we were to start the mission. So we had to delay it to get used to our new teammate, the son of Wally: if memory serves me correctly, his name was Jai West. The night we were suppose to meet up with him, he never came. We waited hours until we received word from Wally that his son was dead. At least from the blood he collected, so we were delayed yet again. We're running of time to start this daring mission and I don't to be dead by the time we're given a green light.

What's going to happen once we start the mission? That's one of the questions that lingers in the back of my mind, no doubt about it. It's like starting in the middle of a four-way road. It's confusing to know which road to leads where and if I'm choosing the right one.

"Hey," I feel a soft hand touching me, "is everything okay?" I blink at her, forgetting my thoughts and focusing my attention on her eyes.

"Huh?" I stamper, trying to drown my concerns away and hide my emotions.

"What's bothering you?" Before I can move my lips, she puts her finger on my lips, stopping me from uttering a single word. "Dami, please don't go down that road." She shakes her head sideways.

"What road?" I ask, managing to remove her finger.

"That road where you turn into Ibn and start ignoring everyone, including me; and it not only terrifies me, but also hurts me." She replies with a heavy tone of sadness.

Now my hand is tracing the side of her beautiful face, "Mar'i, I'm sorry," I crawl over to her and I reposition myself so that I'm facing her. "It's just that I'm confused about from where we start, if we ever try to fix the past." I admit. "You know the possible dangers that we're going to do, and it doesn't bother you?" I ask.

"The way I see it is, what we're doing is the lesser of two evils. Would you do nothing and let the regime continue what's happening or try to alter the past? And altering the past is our best option."

"I don't disagree with you on the regime part, but the part that I was asking about was the ramifications of changing the past, does-does it bother you?" I tell her.

"No."

"What if we change the past so much that one of us no longer exists or we never meet each other?"

"Damian, there's no way that we mess up that badly." She tries to reassure me, but it does the opposite and I'm left thinking about that horrible point.

"It's still a possibility and we don't have that kind of luxury to think like that."

"Damian, I think all _Back to the Future _movies have started to affect your brain." She giggles, "But you've been too stressed from thinking about being hunted so I think it's time for a break."

"I thought I was already on my break?" I teasingly ask.

"You need a twenty-four hour break, maybe a forty-eight hour break will work better." She ponders to herself. It's cute to see her think like that. Her eyes looking at the sky, leaving me to admire her beauty more. Suddenly, she lifts herself up, "Since I don't want you going back to strategizing, come with me." She waits for me to follow suit.

I get up and she grabs my hand and she starts dragging me to some unspecified location, "Do you have any idea of where we're going?"

"Somewhere away from the safe-house." She looks back and smiles at me. That would've normally meant the mall, but mall is indefinitely _closed _until further notice. Yeah right.

***TT***

Four female heroes arrived at flaming Themyscira, they saw the damage that had occurred. Both soldiers of the United States and Amazon warriors layed on the ground, breathless, emotionless, motionless, and dead. Buildings were beginning to crumble before them. They hastened their movements, only looking for one person in particular.

Although the Amazon forces successfully pushed back their invaders, however, their invaders did score one big victory: they took Diana's child. The Amazons felt defeated despite taking back Themyscira. "Donna," Cassie called, "Do you think they'll be back?" She sounded concerned.

"I don't know, Cassie, I don't know." She answered, unsure of Themyscira's future and its trust towards man's society.

Now they had reached a chamber that only Donna and Cassie, along with their friends, were able to pass through easily. When they entered the room, they saw a clean white room, ornaments of Greek Mythology, and towels, lots and lots of towels. Exactly, there was 20 towels and all of them contained blood on them. The woman they were looking for was being comforted by another Amazon, she was crying into her arms, cursing herself for being too weak to protect the newborn. "Diana?" Cassie calls out.

She looked at her younger sisters and couldn't contain her sadness. She felt so weak letting her sisters see her like this, she was supposed to be strong, but her child was stolen. Fury was in her eyes, but her body wouldn't allow herself to exhaust whatever remaining energy she had left. "Those bastards took him!" She screamed, "Hera, please, let Terrance be safe!" She looked into the sky, asking the goddess to make sure that Terrance be brought back in one peace.

***TT***

As day started to turn into night, we returned from a second-half, boring date. "Why did you have to choose movie on abstinence." I state rather than ask. "What are you trying to tell me?" Now I ask sincerely.

"N-nothing!" She blushes.

"You're blushing!" I tell her. "From what I noticed about you is you blush when I pick up on something."

"I didn't realize how sexually repressing _the_ movie was going to be."

"Great! You didn't realize how repressing the movie was! I was so bored that I lost focus and started formulating plans on how to escape before I die from boredom!" I state. "I'm surprised I didn't think about traveling to the past."

"I'm surprised I didn't start touching your leg." She suggests and I raise my eyebrow, "What? That would've been more entertaining."

"That would have made things _a lot _more interesting." I lean closer to her and I feel a tingle in my body start hitting my pants. Our lips finally meet and our kiss wasn't anything too suggestive, but as time wore on, we started desiring something more than simple kisses and just reaching second base. No, we're at the age where we don't feel uncomfortable talking about sexual desires. My hands run up and down her back until they reach her soft silky hair.

She starts floating off the ground so I have to drag her back down so my neck doesn't hurt from awkward positioning, and she warps her luscious legs around my waist. My hands fall from her back to her healthy ass. Just holding her ass makes me want to rip off our clothes and start ravaging her.

My legs start to walk backwards, not caring about what's behind me, and I fall backwards on a cushion. I'm guessing we're on the couch. A scream stops us from continuing any further and we separate our lips to check the source of the yell."I'm watching my show! How did you guys not hear the TV? I have ten minutes left on this episode! Ten minutes! You two horn dogs couldn't wait ten minutes and I would've been out of your way, no problem!" Lian shouts at a message is popping up on the screen; Lian sighs and waits for Mar'i to straighten her hair so she straightens out her messy hair.

"Thanks." Mar'i tells Lian.

"No problem, but you two promise me one thing," Lian asks, "promise me you won't interrupt my show next when you decide it's going to be a good time to start fucking." She teasingly smiles at us and she waits for her laughter to settle before she answers the call. "Hello." She picks up.

Vic appears on screen, looking dead serious. "Lian, where's Damian?"

I step towards the center of the couch, "I'm here, Vic. What's going on? Is my mother okay?"

"Not really." He admitted uncomfortably, "Themyscira has been invaded by the Untied States." We were shocked at this announcement, "That's the reason why you probably noticed an absence of government troops today."

"They sent all their forces to go to Themyscira!" Lian shouted.

Vic nodded so I had to ask another question, "What about the baby?"

He looked away from the screen, "They took the baby. I don't know how they knew; not only did they find a way to Themyscira, but they knew where your mother was hiding with pinpoint accuracy!"

"Was there anyone who knew about the information?" I ask.

"I know Garfield and Rae are going to mad at me for asking this question, but did Pa-"

"I saw her die with my own eyes!" Mar'i suddenly released a surge of anger at the screen, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Then she took a deep breathe and repressed her anger to a tolerable level, "She only knew about the last site, which was in Atlantis."

I spoke up next, "And we switched locations after her death, just as a precaution."

"Is there a way we can find the baby?" Lian asks.

"Yes, but that would involve hacking into their systems. You understand that you're running out of safe-houses, right?"

"We know," I answer, "Lian, look for any-"

"That's not going to necessary!" Vic states, "I'm going to send Lian coordinates to closest safe-house's hidden passageway, just focus on hacking into their systems, and as standard operating procedure, once you've activated the self-destruct button, you have timer so get the hell out of here and get on driving down to the next safe-house!" We nod at this acknowledgment, "Cyborg, signing off." And the screen reverts back to Lian's c-blocking show.

Lian's communicator sounds off and she looks at it, "I've got the coordinates; before we do hack in, let's pack extra clothes along with our hero outfits." She suggests and we nod.

The ladies went to their room while I went to own room to pack up and get ready to get the hell out of here. But first things first, we have to figure out where they're hiding my brother. After packing two shirts, two shorts, sandals, a few pair of socks, three pants, and my grooming equipment (a man's gotta smell and look enticing), I head back to the living room to get ready to hack the government's systems. I settle down on the couch and look at the computer screen. "We're going to warm up the car." Lian's voice announces.

"I think you'll be needing this!" The sight of a external hard drive enters my vision and I take it.

"Thank you, Princess." I tell her and she kisses my forehead.

"I'll take your stuff so it'll be faster to get out of here." She whispers in my ears and leaves with my luggage. Time to get hacking!

I insert the external hard drive into the computer, then I enter into the government's somewhat secret internal website without much trouble, next I log in with ease. Technically anyone could hack into their systems, it's really that easy, but they have an advanced tracker system that pinpoints the location of the hacker and within minutes the government's lackey's are knocking down your door. And your life is donzo after that!

I look into their recent files and start digging for any clues for any hideout spots. So far this is proving difficult to manage. Then I see a folder titled "CABIN_IN_THE_WOODS," with a contents totaling less than a standard movie would show up as, plus it's a good title to shift eyes away which would make anyone think that it's a bootleg copy of the movie of the same name (good movie too by the way). I look into its contents and discover files containing everything on my mother's pregnancy! I look further into the file and discover the whistle-blower codenamed (I'll give the regime credit not to reveal the whistle blowers' actual name) BENEDICT. Somehow he found out everything. This'll come in handy; as I scroll further down, I discover the hideout! Big Bare?

I drag the folder in the hard drive and it transfers almost instantaneous. I remove the hard drive, and I start he self-destruct and I activate the timer, and I hurry my ass over to the car. I sit behind Mar'i and Lian starts driving away. After a minute on the road, we see a heavily armored car drive past us, and enter the street we just exited.

"Looks like we left just in the nick of time." Mar'i smiles.

"I have good timing." I reply.

"Slow down there rico suave! Let's not forget that you two interrupted my TV show." She counters my claim and I slap my face, I doubt she's ever going to let go of that memory.

An explosion enters Lian's rear-view mirror and we understand it's been five minutes, now we have to be careful for heighten security around this city. Who knows, we might avoid security all together!

The next ten minutes were the most intense minutes ever! We did not dare speak a single word in fear that a single word would draw attention to ourselves. We passed through the city without getting pulled over by anyone. So we reach the hidden passageway without much trouble. Now that we avoided trouble, I hadn't noticed how dark it was outside, I look at the clock in the car and it's close to eight o'clock.

We exit the car and stretch out our legs. "I wonder if they're done with patrolling the city?" Mar'i wonders out loud.

"You two take a nap and I'll come up with a plan of action." I tell them while we enter the house, "We're going to rescue my brother once we know they're done patrolling. I need you two be rested for the journey." I tell them and they go to find a room.

I turn on the computer, which boots up in less than thirty seconds, then I plug in the external hard drive into the computer. I look further into the folder and I discover that hideout apparently is holding a high valuable target. I look for the coordinates so I can pinpoint the exact location so we can plan effectively, plus the pictures just show a bird's eye view of the buildings, I need exact coordinates. Soon I find the coordinates and I search around the house for any physical maps; I don't trust using maps originating from the internet: it's still traceable. So for now, I'm going old school and using actual maps; now those aren't as traceable.

As I search for maps, I notice a room dedicated to med bay. Whoever designed this house knew someone had been attacked before so he/she thought a med bay room would be smart in this house. That room might come in handy some time. Now back to finding physical copies of maps.


	2. We Are Family

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC Comics.**

"Okay guys, this is as close I can us without triggering any suspicion." Lian coasts the car and back up perfectly into a small cave, just big enough for us to use. "Should we go over the plan?" Her question is directed towards me.

"Make sure the optic camo works properly first, then we can worry about the plan after." I order.

"Running optic camouflage," Lian pushes a few buttons and the camouflage starts activating. "Clear." She states and deactivates the camo, "Anything else we need to make sure runs smooth."

I suppose we do need a reminder of our objective, "Let's go over the plan one last time." I take out a map with detailed information about the landscape. "We're going to scout the house from this area over here." I show them the map and I point to a hill that overlooks the house, giving us perfect visibility.

"Then we silently take out the guards patrolling the area and enter the house. We look for your baby brother, code-named WONDER BABY, and we run like hell back here." Mar'i simply explains the rest of the plan.

"If worse comes to worse," Lian starts, "we can find a cave to lay low for a while and return the car."

"Are we assuming that we rescued my brother?"

"Yes." She replies.

"What happens if he cries awake?" A serious question rises.

"Do you have a sleeping medication?"

"Yeah." I think I know what she's going to say, "I'm going to cut the dosage down enough so it can put the baby to sleep yet not enough to kill him?"

"Correct." So I nod at her suggested backup plan. "I think this will be a good cave to hide in." Lian points to a spot on the map and I must say, it's a pretty good hideout spot.

"Everyone ready?" I look at them and I notice the face paint I did for myself. Big Bare used to snow a lot, but thanks to changes in weather patterns, the consequences were that it stopped snowing. So now it's just forest jungle as a result I matched my face paint to reflect the sudden change in environment conditions. They have the same face painting, but different patterns so they are checking on themselves to make sure that wont' stand out.

Lian activates the optic camo on the car and looks at me, "Let's not forget out the earpieces, she hooks it around her right ear, and pokes for a button. Soon after she activates her device, Mar'i and I put ours on, and we can hear the small noise. Eventually we mute the codec since we don't have a huge need for it at the moment.

"Titans, go!" I state and we exit the vehicle and start our journey to rescue my brother.

If my calculations are correct, we should take at most four hours to complete this task. I'm considering the time we move, which would be super slow since we have to make sure we aren't detected by anything, driving time, and if there's traffic. Plus we have to be careful in case the guards decide to send a refreshed team out there. I hope we don't run into that kind of situation!

We moved through lakes and trees, treating every step like its our last, and making sure that an area is clear before we proceed to move on closer to the hill overlooking the house. We continue on our trail for another twenty minutes, finally reaching our destination. "We've reached the hill." Mar'i smiles and Lian takes out a power bar and eats it; I wouldn't blame her, the walk was far and somewhat long. Luckily the energy bar will supply her with enough energy to finish this mission.

So far, from what I see, the map was right about everything; I'm just surprised at the person running their operation hasn't employed more guards to keep a look out for anyone trying to take back the baby, especially since I hacked their systems hours earlier. I take out my binoculars and scout the area. Let's see. One, two, three, four, and five guards total covering the outside perimeter of the house; I'm not sure who's covering the inside of the house. One guard is on the roof, and the rest of them are patrolling the area needlessly like morons, because they make themselves very visible to my naked eyes. Nonetheless these guys are packing serious heat, we can't afford to let our guards down or else we're finished. "Lian," I overhear her say something, which tells me that I have her attention span, "Mar'i and I are going to take out the guards on the ground so I'm going to need you to take out the guard on the roof. Do you see him, you can't possibly miss him."

"Yeah; take him out, then join you two? Got it." I can her the food being crunched while she was responding to my plans and I see her point tap her earpiece, which reminds Mar'i and I to raise the volume up to hear faint ringing sound. At least I know that she is gaining her energy back.

So Mar'i and I leave Lian to finish her power bar and we start heading for the guards; we make sure not to make any sounds along the way, so they won't notice us coming towards the house. We soon reach a somewhat large bush that gives us decent cover from the guards. "I'll take these two guys nearby and you take the other two." I suggest to her.

"Just make sure that guard doesn't get a chance to spot me." She points to the guard walking close to the bush , but stopping to quickly look around for a second and he turns around.

"Go!" I whisper quietly and Mar'i flies towards cover.

"Roof guard is out, moving to your position, over." I hear Lian through my earpiece but the noise of guard falling off the roof attracts the attention of the guard that I'm trying to take out. He looks at me shocked, but soon understands that I'm his enemy and aims his assault rifle at me. Before he could pull the trigger, I push the gun so that it faces the ground, and I move up to his throat which I thrust my right hand to; I hit him with enough force to cause him to lose focus at me and more focus at his lack of air coming through his throat. My hand moves from his Adam's Apple to the side of his neck, which I grab, and I violently throw him down to the ground like a rag-doll being hit by a car. I held on to his weapon, so I decide to take out the ammunition in it and make sure the gun is fully empty by cocking the release lever backwards. I didn't see any bullets fly out so this guy didn't have his gun ready to fire!

I can hear the leaves crumble beneath someone's feet and I react by putting down the gun and going into a defensive stance. But the person turns out to be Lian so I drop my defenses, "Thanks for almost ruining this whole operation." I joke.

"You're welcome."

"I think you're getting rusty, Lian."

"I had a pretty good shot, just letting you know."

"Lian, stop flirting with my boyfriend and let's get his brother." Mar'i gets our attention and she leads the group to the door.

Suddenly it opens by itself and Lian quickly pushes me away from the opening door and into the arms of Mar'i, who holds us back so we didn't run into the walls or anything like that. We hide to the left side of the door, I get my sticks ready, just in case they see us. Not only was it one guard, who opened the door, but he was followed by his comrade. They haven't looked our way so I slowly crouch towards the one leading the way, luckily someone takes out the guard behind me, because I could feel his gaze stop. I wrap my arms around the man's neck and drag him down to the ground and hit him with my elbow, making him go night-night.

We stare at the door and carefully walk inside the house, we haven't triggered any alarms yet, so we better hurry up. I wonder where they're hiding the baby. "Be careful, you don't know what kind of traps they have in store." Mar'i informs me.

I nod, carefully pulling open a door that's near me. I check inside without actually stepping foot in there; I see a normal room: a bed, closet, TV, and a drawer. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then, a baby's cry could be heard throughout the house and I'm not sure what's going on, but my body darts towards the direction of where the sound came from and it came from upstairs. Just as I'm about to take a step inside the room, my left shoulder gets pulled, and I'm thrown to a nearby wall. To my horror, it's a yoked security guard with a knife descending down upon me, but with reflexes of a cat, I quickly dodge the stab attempt. His knife gets wedged in the wall and I throw a punch towards his face, and he lets go of the knife. He swiftly launches his leg at my chest and I'm sent a good three or four meters backwards, but I still keep on my feet.

Damn, he packs quite a punch! I have to be careful for this guy's attack. Let's see, I don't have to necessarily go for a knock out punch, but I have to make sure I tire this big fellow out. He lunges forward with a terrifying right hook, but I jump back and he misses and hits the wall. I hit him twice, he tries to back hand me, but I outmaneuver him. I'm just too quick for this giant, he doesn't have discipline. Too bad that I can tell that, well it's worse since I'm going to expose this fatal character flaw.

I raise my hands and draw my fingers towards me and just as I expected, he runs at me and I jolt at him. Before he could start his wind up, I slide underneath his massive body. He trips under the sudden movement change. I hit the side of his neck with a chop, I grab his head and I smash his head against the wall twice, and I throw his head at the other side of the wall. Still on your knees? No problem. I finish him off with an elbow to the head and he falls faster than a tree falling. "You sure that wasn't _too _much force?" I overhear Mar'i ask.

I shake my head, "No, I could've done more damage."

"Y'know didn't have to ruin this house." Lian adds in, "Plus it looks pretty comfy to live here, too! And by the way, we're not paying for the damages." Lian suggests that Mar'i and her won't pay for the damages.

"Who says I'm going to pay for it?" I ask playing along with her little joke.

"You have more money than us," she signals her and Mar'i, "Plus you have more than our dads combined!"

"Too bad, I'm still not gonna pay-"

A loud knocking almost scares the crap out of us, but it stops after five knocks, "Help! We're in here! Someone! Anyone!" Someone shouted, but their voice came further down the hallway. We nod, the knocking continued still. As we approached the source of the sound, I stand to the side fo the door and I draw out a small explosive device; I place it on the door and I nod at them. I now I wait for a response from them. They look at each other and Mar'i switches positions with Lian so that she enters first, then Mar'i. They nod at me and I set off the explosion.

The door shredders to pieces, Lian enters first, looking to her right, followed by Mar'i who enters looking to her left, and I finally enter. "Clear!" Mar'i notifies me.

I haven't heard a response from Lian, what's she doing? I stare at her and I notice her standing still from shock, "K-Kid Flash?" She says out lout and the boy moves backwards. I thought they killed him.

She kneels in front of the boy and places her hand on his cheek, "Jai, it's me: Lian." She tries to comfort the scared boy. "We're here to get you out of here! Don't worry, you're saved." Although we were only going to save my brother but I don't mind rescuing Jai too. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." She lifts the boy and tries to leave him standing by himself, but he falls to the ground.

"I-I can't walk, they broke my legs!" Jai cries in pain, "R-Robin," I look at him, "Do you see the baby's bed?" I look and I start walking over there, "they brought him in recently, they said something about the baby being of Amazon descent. Shoot, I'm not even sure what day it is anymore." I look at my brother, not a single scratch on him, maybe it's the Amazon blood. It's a weird feeling. I can't explain it, but he looks like how I always imagined. His sleeping expression, his ebony hair, and his precious body frame. He somewhat resembles father, but I suppose he get his good looks more from mother. Which now I think about it, I think he has more Selina's looks than Diana's, but I suppose that's not a bad thing at all.

I turn around to look at them, "Lian, you hold the baby and I'll carry Jai."

"Are you sure?" Mar'i replies a little confused on the developing situation.

"I'm sure and in case they manage to catch us; you can carry Lian back to the car much faster than me sprinting back."

She looks at me a little shocked, she flies towards me and puts her right hand on my cheek. Consequently, I grab her right hand and put it down, then I grab her left hand and place it on my cheek. I can feel the overprotective nature she's adopted for her left arm in general. The padding that covers her forearm and her glove. I wonder how her hand feels like without the armband? She flushes a bit, "You know how uncomfortable that makes me feel." She quickly tries to pull her hand away, I try my very best to leave it there, but her strength makes it impossible to do such a feat.

"Mar'i, I don't care if that makes you uncomfortable-"

"Damian!" She interrupts, "You know why it makes me uncomfortable." Her eyes glow green and we're silent. Sometimes, I kind know how to push her buttons when it's about her hand.

I break our moment of silence, "Look, I'm sorry." I grab her shoulders, "It's just, I love you no matter what, and I think you to should always know that." I look into her Tamarean eyes and pull her into a hug.

"Don't worry about me and my broken leg!" What a fucking c-block!

Mar'i and I let go and I pick up my brother, then I hand him to Lian. Now I walk to carry the c-block. "Come on." I grab his arm and fireman carry him. "Nothing hurting you?" I kinda wish I did cause some kind of pain to him.

"No, I'm lucky they broke my left leg, hehe."

Fortunately, we were able to reach the car without much trouble. Just good on the conscience. I place Jai leaning on the car and I open the door for Mar'i and Jai. I enter the passenger side of the car, "So, where are we going?" Jai asks unsure and Lian enters the car and gives the baby to Mar'i.

"Home." Lian smiles, mission accomplished. Unexpectedly, the ground starts to shake, "What's that?" Sudden fear pops into her voice.

"Don't worry, little bumgorf." Mar'i kisses the sleeping baby, hoping the shaking wouldn't wake the baby from his slumber.

The earth suddenly moves violently and we're scared that someone has called for heavy back-up, "Please just let it be an earthquake!" Jai requests.

"Oh shit!" A tank strolls along by, unable to see us thanks to the optic camo. Our heavy breathing gradually slows down, "Looks clear. Lian, get us the hell out of here!" And with one swift motion, she gets the car out of 'park' and into 'drive' and we speed the hell out of here.

***TT***

Luckily for us, we haven't seen any road blocks that could've of screwed us all over. We enter a shinning façade of Jump City and exit the freeway. We could see the shinning buildings glitter everywhere but this was just a a way to show everyone that government isn't going to kill them, well, not today at least. It saddens me to know that this city's people would just casually live out their lives knowing that they're life is nothing but kissing up to this regime. A regime of extremists, not one that superheroes losing hope in humanity, no. I feel more and more discontent with this world that I live in. I let my head rest on the tinted window and I try my best to steal sleep while I can.

_***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!* **_

I quickly jolt from my sleeping position and look outside. Figures... It was the sounds of gunshots executing innocent people who have done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. Also, just seeing their blood hit my window, it doesn't help my sorrow and frustration. I hate the fact that I'm doing nothing to help them escape or survive! But this is a numbers game. How many people can we save at a time before one of our own gets killed trying to save someone else? The sad fact is the more we lose heroes, the closer they get to winning this war, and I'm afraid they're winning this war of attrition. I rub my temples and I feel someone's hand touch my shoulder. "I know, Dami. We all feel that way." Mar'i's voice somewhat soothes my guilty conscience and we remain silent for the rest of the way home.

In a matter of five minutes we reach our little hideout and park inside the secret entrance. I exit out of the car and open the door for Mar'i then I run over towards the other side to open the door for little c-block. He musters the strength to get out of the car, but his left leg won't be able to walk him back inside so I just carry him all the way to med bay and see what's wrong with him. We have to know exactly what's happening before we do any small procedures on him.

I look for a small knife to cut Kid Flash's fabric off and get more of a in-depth view of what's wrong with his leg. As I tear off the fabric, I'm thankful that his leg didn't suffer a compound fracture; just the thought of seeing a compound fracture sends minor pain messages throughout _my _body. "You're one lucky, Kid." I tell him.

He looks at him in bewilderment, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't suffer a compound fracture." He nods and smiles thankful that he didn't suffer the worst injury possible. Now, Mar'i and Lian enter the picture, "You put the baby down?" She answers with her head nodding. "Okay, let's run a quick test on Jai and figure out what we're going to do with him." They walk to the control center and they start pressing buttons to run a test on him.

An image processes behind me and I look for any signs of broken bones. Hmm, weird, he said that they broke his leg yet I don't see anything wrong with it, but there is something in his leg, just above where I tore off his uniform. "It doesn't look too dangerous, might just some sort of blade." Lian theorizes.

"Maybe a torn ligament but I don't see any broken bones." I state. "So maybe we have to stitch his muscle up." I add in.

"Whatever it is, we have to remove it from Jai's body." I agree with Mar'i's statement.

I walk back to Jai and pick up the knife, "Just gotta cut off some more of your uniform." He understandingly nods.

I make more cuts to his attire. What's that? I think I found the object that was stuck to his leg. It's a huge piece of shrapnel! I remove my normal gloves and put on tight plastic ones on, "Okay Jai, this is going to hurt... a lot." There's no way I can sugarcoat what I'm going to do.

"P-Please!" He raises his hands in defense, "Is there another way?"

I shake my head sideways, "Unless you want us to amputate your leg-" I start a lie.

"Okay! Just do it." He interrupts me and believes my lie. So I touch the piece and start pulling it out, but too much pain is being inflicted on Jai, "AH!" And his body jolts around like a fish out of water.

"Lian, get the stitches, alcohol, and two towels! Mar'i, hold Jai down!" I order them while I plan out more on how to operate on a seven year-old kid.

"We're ready!" I nod at Mar'i to hold him down. I try to pull out the shrapnel, but feels stuck!

I get the knife and before I could do anything with it, "Don't amputate my leg!" Jai pleads with me shaking his leg.

"Don't worry, this knife isn't strong enough to cut through your bones." Mar'i answers for me and thankfully notices the situation at hand.. I wedge the knife between his skin and shrapnel, and he starts crying in more pain. I slowly take out the piece of material so I don't accidentally cut his skin and make things a lot worse than it has to be.

"Jai, where were you when you were captured?" I ask finally getting the long piece of shrapnel out of his leg, in hopes that he would focus on something else rather than signals of pain that was being sent all through out his body.

"I was in one of Steel City's many industrial buildings, I thought I was in the clear, but they ambushed me there. While I was running away, they managed to shoot a rocket launcher in front of me so when it hit the nearby environment, shrapnel came flying around, but I didn't think that it was lodged in my leg and I blacked out." He answers, looking at his leg. "When they captured me, they sent to a prison for interrogation. When I didn't give them the answers they were seeking, they increased the amount of pain that I was receiving. Heck, they even water boarded me; they called it a baptism, but I knew they just wanted answers."

"Did you tell them anything?" I ask trying to figure out how information of my mother's birth location was leaked out.

"No, but by the time I did crack, they moved me to that little prison. So I managed to live long enough." He looks somewhat depressed. "Even so, I feel so conflicted about I went through."

I hand him a towel and he looks at me with much confusion, "Bite it." I tell him.

"For what?"

"TT, just bite the damn towel!" He looks at me with a sense of suspicion.

Reluctantly, he bites the towel and I nod at Lian to apply the alcohol while I hold his leg. As soon alcohol makes contact with his leg, he jolts from the fiery pain, luckily we were prepared for this kind of situation and that he hasn't learned how to vibrate through materials, which in turn helps out a lot. His muffled screaming is heard throughout the room, I wonder if the baby is awake because of his screaming. After the burning sensation fades away, he relaxes while Lian stitches him up. Mar'i looks at me and tells me, "You can check up on your brother, I think we can handle the little speedster." I listen to her and walk away from med bay and try to search for my brother. Which room did they put him in? "Damian, he's down the hall on the left." She smiles at my ability to figure out the layout of this house.

"Thank you!" I walk down the hall.

I can overhear Lian updating Jai on his stitches, "The stitches in your muscle should dissolve in a few days and the one on your skin should also dissolve in about a week or two."

As I enter the room, I sense something weird with the air, like-like a spirit just entered without notice, and took something from us. I walk closer and closer to my brother, who is resting on a comfortable bed, and his chest- shit! "No, no, no, no, no!" I sprint towards his bed and I open his mouth to make sure there's nothing he's choking on and luckily there isn't anything inside his throat, and I check his pulse. Please let there be a slow pulse... Damn it! There's no pulse! So I lift him up and sprint towards med bay. "Lian, get the defibrillators ready!" I notice that Jai is off the bed.

"What's wrong with the little bumgorf?"

"He's not breathing." I said while placing him down on the bed.

"Are you sure we can use the defibrillator on a baby?"

"Just lower the voltage!" I yell, opening his mouth and closing his nose, and I start giving him air. Followed by compressing his chest. "Plus he's the son of an Amazon, I'm pretty sure he can handle a simple jolt."

"Mar'i, rub the ointment on him." Lian orders Mar'i, which would help with the conduction of electricity, and I let Mar'i rub the ointment. I press down on his chest as soft as I can and give him air.

"Lian, now!" I order her.

She starts the electricity of the defibrillator and I hear the machine get ready to discharge, "Clear!" And his body is lifted in the air, I feel for a pulse, none! I shake my head sideways, and I start with giving him more air and compressing his chest. Again, she repeats the action, like before, we don't get any pulses. Lian looks discouraged and tears threaten to escape her eyelids, "I'm sorry, Damian, I think we lost him."

Mar'i attempts to comfort me in this moment of despair, "Damian." I stand there closing myself from the world except for the dead baby laying in front of me. I failed him, no I failed my family. "He died a free baby, Damian!" I feel Mar'i hugging me, trying to make me feel any better. Actually it makes me feel way worse.


	3. A Mother's Love

**A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, they're owned by DC Comics.**

It was only less than a minute before word reached Themyscira about the death of the new born. It was a devastating blow to Diana, she fell off the bed, and she managed to get back up on her knees since she was too exhausted from giving birth. She began bawling harder than before, she wanted to hold him one last time in her arms. Everyone was shocked to hear the news of the baby dying so Donna tried comforting the grieving mother, but she shrugged it off. Only to cry more into the sky, "Hera! Mother!" She yelled, hoping for either one of them to respond.

The wind lifted some leaves to indicate someone's unnoticed arrival, then the leaves formed into two separate but mini tornadoes, and Hera and Hippolyta entered the scene. Initially everyone was shocked at their sudden appearance, but relaxed once they realized it was friendlies and not the enemy.

Hippolyta looked like she fought a hard battle and was suffering the consequences of such a feat, Hera looked defeated for some unknown reason. Diana looked at the defeated Hera but before Diana could speak to her, Hera spoke first, "I'm sorry, Diana. I truly am." Her eyes avoided the beautiful Amazon's face.

"What do you mean, Hera?" She asked, trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"I-I-" Hera's words were failing to exit her mouth and enter the ears of a already grieving mother, who's only child was stolen from her. Rather she couldn't tell her what had just transpired moments earlier, no she didn't have the heart to reveal the unfortunate news to her. Hippolyta sensed that Hera was unable to tell Diana so she put a hand on her shoulder and dreaded the fact that she hoped that would push her to tell her the secret. "Y-your newborn child — Terrance — has died."

Diana's eyes widen at this dagger to the heart, "No! Please tell me it's not the truth, Hera!" She was unable to accept the stunning revelation, "Why didn't you protect him?!" She demanded through heavy rivers of tears.

"I'm sorry, but you understand the reason why I was I unable to protect him during this crisis."

"Was it the fact that I was giving birth to him, you protected him; yet you couldn't protect him after he was born because he was half human and half Amazon." Diana muttered through hateful tears, almost glaring at the goddess who's stupid rules had affected young Terry.

"Diana," Hippolyta went eye-level with Amazon, "he died a free-baby."

Donna intervened angrily, "How did he die a 'free-baby' if he was captured by the government?"

"What you don't know is that Damian, Mar'i, and Lian rescued him along with another boy named Jai." Hippolyta told them of the successful rescue attempt, but a failed attempt to revive the dead baby.

"Jai is alive?" Cassie joined in, remembering how distraught his mother when she heard that he died. "How?" Was the only word that escaped her mouth.

"I do not know the exact details, but I know this though: he's one lucky boy." Hera stated bluntly, not knowing most of the details of how the boy survived his ordeal.

"Mother!" Diana called to the goddess, with a new thought that popped into her mind when she heard Jai surviving, "I beg you to let Terrance live!" The goddess was unsure if she should even attempt such a daring move until Diana decided to risk something that she deemed more valuable: "I'll sacrifice my immortality for Terry to live!" She decided to shorten Terrance's name up.

Hera was shocked at this request, "Have you gone mad?!"

"I know what will happen, Hera, I know what will happen." She looked depressed at her decision. "I know by giving up my immortality I will die. However Terry shouldn't have his life cut short from the moment he finally feels the air going through his lungs while I lived for many centuries."

Hippolyta decided to speak, "Is this what you really want?"

"Yes, mother." A little ray of hope was shining on the now dead baby.

Both the goddess knew that Diana was not turning away from her now set destination. "Are there any other requests?" Hera spoke.

"Yes, but you can't do this one." She looked at the hooded woman, "Raven can you teleport my son over here?" Raven accepted the mother's request - sympathizing with the feeling of seeing a child one last time, which Raven was unable to do so she wanted Diana have that opportunity - and concentrated her focus on the teenagers and soon teleported to their hideout. "Stephanie?" The mother asked and Stephanie walked towards her and was ready to listen to what her request was. "Promise me you and Tim will take care of Terry." A single tear slipped from her eyes and glided down her cheeks.

It took Stephanie only a couple of seconds to realize the sad truth: where there is life, there is death. "I promise." She decided to accept the dying wish.

***TT***

The room was filled with agonizing concept of defeat and death. No one dared to speak, they just were there watching the motionless baby lay there. The room was beginning to let the light escape from the room and let the darkness enter. The strange cold sensation of a dead hand was slowly grabbing the baby's body away from the vigilant teenagers, but the body was not moving. The hand was crawling from the legs of the table towards the baby's leg and was ready to pull it away from them. Damian returned to the table and was ready to cover the baby with his cape.

The hand quickly retracted as it heard the baby's laugher erupt, the room quickly turning from dark gray to a sky blue in a matter of seconds. Damian dropped the cape, Mar'i and Lian started crying, and Jai was happy knowing the baby was alive and well. Damian picked up the cape and wrapped the baby in the cape. Only seconds after the baby's sudden revival, a portal opened and revealed an emotionally tired Raven, but still having an internal agenda to accomplish. "Auntie Raven!" Mar'i sang happily and hugged her aunt. However her aunt wasn't looking for hugs, rather, she was looking for a baby belonging to Bruce and Diana Wayne.

She picked up the baby and opened a portal back to Themyscira, all the teenagers in the room looked puzzled at this random appearance by Raven, but they just let her take the baby away without much question. Raven spoke up, "Your mother would like to see you and your brother." She could feel a question coming from everyone else, "You can come if you like, but Jai and Damian." The boys looked at Raven, "Be careful, the Amazons are extremely distrustful of men so don't do anything that would warrant me to remove you from Themyscira." Both boys nodded at the request

Raven and the Titans entered the portal to Themyscira and they entered the now war-torn _paradise_. They noticed that they were in the same room as , Raven handed the baby to Diana. She smiled at the light blue eyes of the baby, which reminds her of Bruce. She yearned for the day she would return to him. A day where peace would reign supreme, where they could just lay down on wheat grass, letting the winds gently push the wheat grains on their bodies. That was a day she was looking forward to but she would eventually reach that place on the other side. She coldly felt the invisible hand of a skeleton gently touch her leg. Her time was running out and she _**had **_to say everything that was on her mind before it was too late.

She turned her attention from her baby to her adopted son, "Damian, I'm sorry that I won't see you and your brother grow into great men I know you will be." She smiled at the thought of them being adults. "Damian, when Terry is ready: tell him everything about me and your father." Her smile was strong but it wasn't strong enough to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Hera, guide him out of trouble, even when he's stubborn about it." Hera couldn't help but smile at this request. "Stephanie, please be patient with him, he will inherit our stubbornness; it seems to run in the family. Make sure he studies hard but don't push him into something he doesn't want to become. Please keep him safe." Large bodies of tears were streaming down her soft cheeks as she felt herself being pulled away from her body, "There are so many things I want to tell you," She looked at Terry, "Much, much, much more! Yet I have so little time. I don't know where to go anymore!" A sudden thought occurred to her, "I love you so much, Terry. It saddens me that I have to leave you!" With a great wave of breath being pushed out, her lungs stopped working, and the invisible skeleton successfully took her away without drawing any attention to himself.

***TT***

It had been five days since the United States had attacked Themyscira which resulted in the death of the last remaining Trinity member. The Amazons believed they were safe enough to hold a burial for their leader. Unlike Batman and Superman, who had private burials with their alter egos, she was going to buried in her home-world. The males were not allowed to show up. It was the result of the Amazons being attacked by Man's World. The only man that was there was her blood-son: Terry (who was technically a baby and the Amazons weren't holding the baby to any grudges). It was official that they lost confidence in Man's World. As Donna, Cassie, Hippolyta, and Hera carried Diana's casket closer and closer to its wooden resting place; an amazon lit the torch and was waiting for the pall-bearers to arrive and place the casket down. The sun was already gone, leaving the congregation in the dark so their only source of light was the torch. The pall-bearers rested the casket on the wooden burial that Diana was going to rest. The Amazon handed the torch to Donna and she accepted it with honor. She looked at the crowd once and turned back to Diana's lifeless body and slowly let the torch hit the wooden frame of the burial ground. In a matter of seconds Diana was engulfed in the flame; eventually, Donna softly tossed the torch into the fire. Although the flames engulfed Diana's heavenly body, it didn't dare to exceed its boundaries. All the females in attendance had bowed their heads in respect for the fallen heroine.

After watching a live-stream of his mother's funeral, Damian decide to leave the manor and visit out to tombstones belonging to his parents. He was standing over the tombstone with the engraving of a woman named Selina Kyle. "You'd be surprised how much I respected you, even to the point I considered you like a second mom to me. I'm glad you were apart of life, developing my abilities, and encouraging me to," he look around in case Dick is in hearing distance, "finally ask Mar'i out." Damian quickly mutter that part in a low tone so in case Dick was in hearing distance, so he wouldn't hear anything. Damian had a feeling that if Dick ever found about his relationship with Mar'i, he had a feeling that Dick was going to kill him. Damian placed one rose on Selina's tombstone and he walked over to his mom's tombstone. "You were there for me since the beginning, even when I tried shutting you off from life, yet no matter how badly I treated you: you still were standing next to me, trying to show me love at a time when I rejected any concepts of what that word meant. And for that, I thank you." He placed another rose down for Diana's tombstone, then he walked towards his father's tombstone. "I promise all of you: I will find Moya and I will make sure this future never happens!" He hoped for an opportunity to rewrite the past.

***TT***

Jump City. Where this whole mess started in the first place. I walk past the park with my contact lenses on (they change my eye color from my mother's to ones that look more like humans), blue denim jeans, a purple tank top, and an unzip gray jacket with my sleeves pulled up to my forearms. I look around and I notice that I don't draw attention to myself; so many people wearing dark color clothes due to their fear that they might be killed for wearing anything that represents homosexuality. Ironic that I talk about people wearing dark clothes while I dark clothes myself, the difference is I'm trying to keep a lack of image.

I exit the park and enter the almost filled up cemetery. Sometimes, I'm surprised that we haven't built a fourth graveyard for the continuing slaughtering of innocent people.

I throw that sudden thought away and I let my mind focus on something else. I'm not here to start a fight with my own mind, rather I'm here to pay my respects to my mom and brother.

It was a month after (then President) Moya took office, I wasn't paying any attention to what his policies are, and he announced a new law against metahumans. Back then we (metahumans) didn't think that he was serious enough to actually go though with his plans. We didn't take notice until the Daily Planet reported that Superman was assassinated by someone with a special Kryptonite knife, then the Daily Planet shut down almost an hour after the story was reported. No one shuts down one of the world's most well-known news outlets without any other news outlets not understanding why someone would shut down the Daily Planet; especially when the whole world saw every worker being shot in the head! That sent a message to everyone! After Bloody Daily, we didn't do anything that might get us killed, hell, crimes were essentially non-existent for a while. Then crime happened and superheroes would naturally save people's lives. That's when the government decided it was a lovely time to kill two birds with one stone. They saw a new opportunity, they wrote a new law that quickly pass the House and Senate. The law made any hero or villain an enemy of state, plus the law added kill on-site or capture and torture the prisoners.

And my mom was the one of the first heroes to be killed by government after Bloody Daily. My dad took it personally but I was a different story. I was so devastated by her loss that I refused to even leave my bed at times, I didn't know how to cope with the loss. However my friends were there for me, especially Damian. Some nights, Damian would hold me tightly and he tried his best to keep my mind off anything that involved my mom.

I finally reach my mother and brother's grave. It says: Here lies Kori and her son Ryan.

Mom, we were just given the green light to start our operation, so in a few days we are going to travel back to the past to stop this war from ever happening in the first place. I don't know what year we're going to, but I hope you will be there when I travel back.

_A few hours later_

We enter the Watchtower, via teleportation from auntie Raven. "Remember Titans, you need your rest; you have a huge day tomorrow." My dad tells us as we leave to find our rooms. I noticed that Jai wasn't walking with us, rather he was being held by his parents, I think they wanted to make sure that it was really him and not a figment of their imagination.

I walk next to Damian and we make sure that no one is around us, so our hands finally meet. He whispers in my ear left ear, "I'll walk you back to your room," he offered.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"Mar'i, how do you do you feel today?" He asks, "You seem to be a little... off today."

"I guess I'm having pre-mission jitters." I tell him, "Plus, this is the first time in a while that I'll be able to see my mom again." I smile at the thought. "So I don't know how to talk to her."

"You know we can't tell them anything about us being from the future, they can't know anything that'll happen to them in the future." He replies.

"I suppose you're right... this time." I smile.

"You know your stupid postulate is always a cheap victory." He chuckles.

"What?" I teasingly reply, "Are you saying that your girlfriend is always wrong?" I act almost as am supposed to be shocked.

He smiles somewhat seductively, "You look so cute when you try to act all right." He leans closer, unfortunately I have to prevent his kiss attempt. He looks sad from his rejected kiss attempt.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want my dad finding out we're dating, not like this." I put my right hand on his face. "And don't you dare try to alternate my hands either!" I state.

"Look, I know you haven't fully recovered from the _accident_, but why do you feel still feel that way?" I understand he's concerned about me but the _accident _has left me scarred mentally and physically. "What happened to you? I remember falling in love with a confident woman, but now you hide in a corner." He says sadly.

"Dami, things are complicated." I tell him by holding my left arm with my right hand. "Things that you will never understand."

"Mar'i we both lost people very important to us; the only time I've seen you really smile is when you force me to take breaks."

"It's because I feel better when I look like a normal person."

"Who knows, Mar'i, if we can change the past, you won't have to deal with this dilemma anymore."

"What if I'm destined to be like this and we're just waiting for the eventual to happen." She stares at her left arm sadly.

"It won't happen because _he _won't be there make ridiculous anti-meta laws!" He states trying to make me feel better. "Besides time is never written in stone, Mar'i, we can save our future from turning into crap." I flash my smile at him and he smiles back, "There's that smile I've been missing."

I wrap my arms around him, "Thank you." I whisper to him and I kiss him on cheek.

"Anything for you, but I should be the one thanking you." He whispers back.

I break away from his chest still holding his waist, "W-what do you mean?"

"For dealing with my shit during this time of chaos." He cups my cheek, "To be honest, I don't know if I could be able to cope during this situation. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to snapping; I'm so scared of being by myself!" I feel myself being hugged tightly by Dami as if he's afraid of letting go. Then I can feel the small tears that's going down his cheek. "I don't want to lose anyone else, especially you. I don't know what I would do without you!" I stare into his watery eyes.

"You won't lose me, I'm going to be here with you forever, no matter what." I pull him into another hug and I caress his soft hair. "We'll get through this together."

***TT***

The walls were the purest color of white inside the walls of an office peering into the District of Columbia. A suited man was sitting on his rolling chair waiting for any signs of life from his telephone. However he wasn't stressing about anything, rather he was growing more and more excited with anticipation. He was waiting for a confirmation from one of his top informants. "You just know how to keep me in suspense, don't you?" He asked out loudly.

"Well," the sudden figure started, "Mr. President, I've found them."

The president smiled at his confirmation, "That's some of the best news I've heard all day, BENEDICT!" He jumped off his chair and put his hands on her shoulders congratulating his informant.

"If I may ask, Mr. President." A more light tone was being sent to the president.

"What is it my dear?"

"Why do you call me BENEDICT, you know I'm a woman right?" She took off her hood and mask to reveal her stunning beauty.

"Yes I do, but I don't want anyone to know because that would be dangerous information should anyone find out." He replied with such grace and he let go of her shoulders and started walking back to his desk. "BENEDICT?" She nodded at the president, "May you get my Secretary of Defense. We need to discuss plans to invade their base."

"Mr. President, it's not a base, actually it's the Watchtower."

"Are you sure?" He asked so shocked.

"Yes sir, I've been their tower, but I've never understood why I wasn't allowed to kill the Titans at Big Bare when I had a chance." She asked recalling her stay at Big Bare.

He turn to face the young woman, "You may cut off the pinky finger of a hand, but the hand is still functional. Conversely you cut off the hand, what function does that hand serve? It serves no purpose on the ground except be food for ants or flies." He replies. "I'm assuming that you weren't detected."

"Correct."

"Excellent! Now, may you please call my Secretary of Defense, please."

"Yes sir." The woman teleported out of the room and within a couple of seconds she brought in the general.

Before she could close the portal and retire to her room, the president spoke up, "Why don't you stay." She blinked twice, "I believe you'll be a bigger player in this attack against these _terrorists_." He smiled and motioned his hand towards the couch. She walked back inside the Oval Office and sat on one of the soft couches. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Yes, Mr. President." The Secretary of Defense spoke.

"Tim, you're my best friend, hell you were even my best man! So please, call me John." He said in a friendly tone. "You too, BENEDICT, as long as we're in here or somewhere private." She nodded at his request.

"It's a force of habit, John." Tim replied.

"Tim, do we still have the schematics of the Watchtower."

Tim looked bewildered for a second until he reclaimed his composure, "Yes, it should be in my office. That moron, Superman, gave it to your predecessor as a way to make that weakling feel like he some power over the Justice League." Tim smiled.

The president put his finger up to indicate that everyone should wait and he picked up his telephone, "Janice, can you go to Tim O'Reilly's office and get the schematics of the Watchtower." It was about two minutes when Janice delivered the schematics, "Thank you, Janice." She smiled and walked away.

When they heard the door close, Tim decided to strategize, "John, I'm thinking we start by attacking the outside perimeter of Watchtower."

"I like where you're going, Tim."

BENEDICT was starting to get bored with their planning and started playing with her somewhat long hair until she decided to ask why they kept her in the oval office, "Where do I come in during this mission?"

The president smiled inwardly, "This outside attack is our diversion; you on the other hand will teleport my top marines in and dispose of everyone."

"What if their time travelers succeed in traveling to the past?" She asked.

Tim answered, "We extracted our very own time traveling device from our dear friend Warp. Even if they succeed in traveling to the past, we can send you to kill them, and destroy the Titans."

John decided to finish their small meeting, "I think you need your rest, BENEDICT." He said. "I'll have Janice call you when we're ready to attack."

She nodded and walked out of door. Both men grew their smiles wider than their faces allowed to be, "Excellent planning, Tim! Excellent planning."

"Excellent indeed, John." He saw the president handing him an empty glass and eventually saw the velvet whine being launched into the cup. "Praise Allah!"

"May God guide us to victory!" They touched glass and drank their whine.

While the men were drinking their fancy whine, BENEDICT was standing in her room. Her hands had suddenly clutched to her head, the look of pain overpowering her. The room's furniture was shaking violently and her mind was crumbling piece from piece. Was she dreaming of a life that she never lived. There was one boy and three teenagers; out the teenagers one male and two females. They had surrounded her and escorted her out of a sticky situation. An officer tried stopping them from advancing but the teenage male had scared the officer into backing down like a smaller dog outbarking a larger dog. "Who are these people?" She desired anything to quell her thirst for answers. "Why are they so... so nice to me? What have I've done to earn their trust?" She hit her head against the wall in attempt to stop this new memory from infecting her mind. She was not going to betray the President of the United States just have friends with people she'll never cooperate with.

However there was another instance where they were enjoying their time together. They were watching over a city, just waiting for anyone idiotic enough to test this team that she was apart of. "Focus, focus, focus!" BENEDICT yelled, hoping that she wouldn't destroy her furniture or destroy her mind. She tried breathing slowly to combat her new addition in memories. She eventually slowed her breathing and looked at her surrounding and saw everything being rested as they were when she entered the room. She was glad that she hadn't damaged anything from he room, she looked out her window and glared at the Watchtower for causing her pain. "What are these memories supposed mean to me?" She wanted to know more, "These people, they're-they're the Titans: my enemies yet my friends?" She coldly looked at the carpet, "They cannot know about these visions! I will find my answers soon enough!" She glared through her window. "Even if I have to torture it out of them!" She was now formulating new plans and even considering to let them travel to the past so she could demand her answers without being followed or noticed by anyone.


	4. End of a Line is a Start of a New One

**A/N: I do not own Teen Titans, they belong to DC Comics.**

I feel my legs being dragged underneath me. What the hell happened, one moment we were in the Watchtower, wait where the hell am I? I look around and I see nothing, but a bulb over someone's head. Shit! I can't tell who's under the light but whoever is under it, I can tell that person is sitting down tied to a chair. I think I see that person's chest moving up and down, I feel bad for that person. They must've beat the ever-loving shit out of him/her. "I'll ask again, bitch, do you believe in savior of the Prophet Muhammad, peace be upon him, and Allah." A man stated.

The person tied to the chair looked up... Oh shit, "Mar'i!" I shout but she unable to hear me.

"I said I believe in X'hal you motherfucker!" She spat at the man's face.

The man angrily wiped his face and slapped Mar'i hard. He took out a revolver and loaded it with one bullet in the chamber and spun the chamber for about twenty rotations. He pointed it to her head, "May Allah save your soul!" Bang! My body runs over to where Mar'i's body is at and my legs give out once I'm close to her dead body. I lift her head and rest it on my legs, "I'm sorry Mar'i. You said we should've left earlier and I didn't listen to you as usual." I said depressed. Suddenly the lights turn on to reveal more dead bodies, but not any random dead bodies: it's the bodies of Jai and Lian! "No god, I failed them too!" I cried.

"**Wake up!**" An arm shakes me awake from my living hell and I look around and notice that Vic has a suitcase waiting to be packed. Holy shit! Was that really a dream? I put my hand to head to think about what was going on, but that was interrupted by Vic, "Get up! We're being attacked!"

"Attacked? Vic, what's going on?" I almost demand.

"There's a skirmish outside the Watchtower! They're getting too close for comfort and we need you to get off your ass and quickly pack anything that you will find vital to your mission!" He quickly runs out of my room and somewhere else in the Watchtower. So I pack two more of my Robin outfits, two jeans, two shirts, socks, shoes, and an updated ninja outfit. I stare at the katana that I managed to sneak inside here and I decide to pack it with my stuff. Just as I'm about to leave, I see a spray can that has the color of black, I'm taking my ninja outfit with me may as well take the spray can. Who knows, it might come useful.

I start running to meeting point and I see everyone barely getting there. I see my oldest brother, Batman, staring at Vic, "We're running out of time! We need to send them already."

"I'm almost done!" He replies, "I think you should tell them everything they need to hear before they leave." He recommends, but tell us what?

Batman walks towards us and speaks, "If you should be discovered by our younger selves, then come up with a good cover-up."

"If your younger selves should discover the cover-up, what do we do?" I ask curiously.

"Then try to tell as little the truth as possible." He replied.

"Got it!" Mar'i replies.

Batman looked at his remaining family, then turned his attention to the Titans, "Once you enter the past, you're own your own." A fact we had to accept. "So don't expect back-up coming to your aide." We nodded.

Jinx knelt in front of her son and put her hands on his shoulders, "Promise me Jai that you'll be safe." She smiled, "If anyone tries to hurt you, I want you to run as fast as you can."

"I promise," Jai responds with an ecstatic smile.

While Jinx was talking to her son, Jade Nguyen-Harper walked up to her daughter and started talking to her, "Lian, have you told Dana's step-parents about not mentioning us?" She asked rather sad.

Lian nodded, "Don't worry, I already have."

Jade starting smiling again, "Thank you." She hugged her remaining daughter, "You owe it to tell her one day, okay."

"I understand that she needs to know the truth." I can see a new wave of determination enter Lian's eyes. Good, we're going to need every ounce of determination we have to fix the past.

But I hope Lian doesn't mix her feeling for fixing the past with feelings of separated. I remember overhearing Jade putting her five month old daughter, Dana, up adoption, and I think Lian delivered Dana to her new family. I think the step-family was one of Jade's clients and I understand they had trouble producing offspring for themselves so they didn't mind raising Jade's child as if she was one of their one.

An explosion nearby put us in a hurry up-kind of mode, Jade puts on her famous mask, but this time instead of a smiling Cheshire cat, it's a frowning cat with a combination of green and red colors, but the color that stood out was the streak of blue tears coming from eyes of the mask. "Vic is everything ready?" Dick spoke.

"Yeah, let's just send them already! We can't risk them getting caught!" Vic stated, then he attached the time machine to his arm and fired it. The portal opened, "Go! Go! Go!" He yelled and we walked through it. There's no more going back now, we go forward into the unknown abyss.

_*Seventeen Years Into the Past*_

Dick and Kori (who was holding a baby with ebony hair) was talking their first steps back inside Titans' Tower. It had a year since Kori gave birth to her bundle of joy. When she gave birth, she was in Themyscira for the first five months, then she was transferred to Gotham City under the guidance of her baby's grandparents, plus they wanted to see her before she was going back to Jump City. As they entered the Comms room, everyone was there, but they weren't paying attention to the couple that returned to them. However they were focused on something else that caught their attention, but Dick didn't understand what was going on.

As he peered around the room, it was evident that there was supposed to be a lavish party was for new born baby: Mar'i. Her parents were able to let their child visit her future home and their friends threw them a welcome to the world party for baby Mar'i. Plus, it was also an excuse to see each other, the Titans have been busy helping the Justice League, but the welcome home party was visually disrupted by intruders who were now calling to each other, "Kid Flash? Nightstar, Speedy?" A voice called unsure of his friend's location.

"Don't worry, Robin. We're here." A softer voice called.

Robin relax slightly, "Do you have your bags?"

Nightstar decided to speak up, "Yeah."

The person known as Kid Flash looked at the view and enjoyed what the window was showing him: the shinning ocean with reflecting city behind it. "You guys weren't lying about this view." He said smiling at the peaceful view of Jump City.

Robin looked through the window and smiled at the scene in front of him, "Even now this view manages to still catch my breath."

Speedy remembered some of the buildings being scared with some of its internal parts being shown off with fiery smoke coming out of the veins. "A nice change of scenery isn't it?" She smiled. They couldn't disagree with her.

Robin silently thank his older peers for getting him here, "Alright Titans, commencing operation." He said while getting his CODEC ready for use.

"What operation?" Said a voice that didn't sound like any of Robin's teammates.

Then Robin suddenly realized that he wasn't alone despite the lights being turned off, "Shit." Before he could say anything else, the lights turned on which revealed the present day Titans were ready to take down the time travelers.

"What do we have here?" Flash said as he looked at the arrows and the utility belt he took from the future heroes while they weren't looking.

"Shit!" Robin said again.

Both he and Nightwing noticed what Flash was going to do, "Don't touch-" They both yelled at the same time as they instantly knew that what they were going to say landed upon deaf ears as Flash was knocked out by the electrical discharge from the belt. "Damn it, Flash!" They spoke at the same time again and it didn't go unnoticed by everyone, well except for Flash.

Nightstar was starting to lose her balance, something was now clearly bothering her from thinking straightly about things. Robin noticed her movement and walked towards her, still keeping his eyes out on the present-day Titans, "What's wrong?" He asked out of concern for his girlfriend's health.

She had to scan the room, then she saw all the signs that had her name on them; she vaguely remembered this day. Her eyes shot wide open, "My memories are being replaced!" Robin didn't understand what she was saying until she had a new idea, "Look at what my mom's holding so dearly." He looked, then he stared back into her eyes.

"This can't be good." He realized that the actual baby version of his girlfriend was in the same room as her future counterpart. "We're in no shape to fight aren't we, especially if we're down one person."

"So what now?" Speedy asked looking around the room. "You think we should make a break for it?"

Robin knew it wasn't going to help them in the long run so he raised his hands up in a defeated position, "We give up."

Speedy turned her head towards Robin, "What are you thinking?" She angrily whispered.

Robin turned around to face Speedy and his face relaxed as he answered her angry question, "We've been discovered, we have to tell them as little information as possible," He mumbled that last part, but he made sure Speedy could understand what he was said, "trust me I know what I'm doing." He said in clean English.

Speedy wasn't sure, but she understood that Robin made legitimate points so she decided to follow whatever Robin's plan was. She slowly placed down her bow (which cradled one arrow in a special compartment) and pushed it causing the bow to slide towards a mask-less Cheshire's feet. She raised her eyebrows, "I guess all the archers bow down to me." She couldn't help but laugh, then she decided to pick up the bow. She noticed something familiar to Roy's bow, then a certain smell hit her nose. Her eyes turned from good humor to deadly in less than a second, "I'm going to ask you this once so answer as truthfully as possible: why's my non-lethal poison on the tips of your bow and arrow?" How could Speedy make such a careless mistake to have her mother's non-lethal poisons on her bow and arrow. "I only know that Garfield, Raven, and Roy know the formula to my non-lethal poisons." She stated a fact that everyone in the room knew except for three of the future Titans.

Again, Speedy wasn't sure how she would deal with her mother's sudden glaring, but she had to come with something or else face the consequences of her scary mother. She was going to talk until someone else with a crying baby entered the room which drew Speedy's attention, "Jade, I think baby our baby wants her mother more than her father." Roy Harper came walking out holding his whining baby. As he walked closer to Jade, "I checked her diaper and nothing, she's just being fussy around me so I think she wants her mother." Speedy was shocked to see her father walking, holding his bundle full of joy.

He handed the crying baby to her mother and as soon as Jade got a hold of the baby she stopped crying. Jade always managed to show her soft spot towards her baby and Roy, then it literally came to her. "Lian have you been through mommy's tools?" She asked smiling in front of her baby's face. At first Lian wasn't sure if she should even answer that question, "I suppose I have other ways of getting my answer." She drew a dagger from her sleeve and held it in a threatening position. Before Jade could finish off her baby, another dagger clashed with the dagger that Jade was holding, which resulted in Jade letting go of it. She smiled at the accuracy needed to make sure she would let go of the dagger.

"I didn't have to worry about the wind affecting my shot... so yeah." Lian said.

"That's something I would normally say." Roy admitted out loud, he then chuckled a little bit, "Looks like our daughter's going to be an archer after all."

"Roy, if we have another child, I'll make sure that he/she will be like their mother." Jade said, "But I have to ask, was it _that_ hard to yes, but I must say: that was a pretty good shot." Then the baby started laughing from the conversation.

"Was I always like that?" Lian asked concerned for her younger version.

"Trust me, I'd ask the same question, but I suppose you didn't turn out all bad." Roy smiled at his daughter. Despite only having known his daughter for less than a month he was still able to see the resemblance between the baby version.

Upon hearing her mom jokingly state her intention, Lian became a bit depressed; the memory of giving her sister to her foster parents still burn in her mind. "Is there something wrong, Lian?" Jade turned away from the baby to stare at her grown daughter.

Lian had to shake her head to regain her composure, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said somewhat bitterly.

Nightstar whispered in her ear, "Just keep yourself together."

"I'd tell you the same thing, missy." Lian replied by trying to lighten up the mood in her head; Nightstar couldn't help but giggle at her answer as she was facing the same problem.

Nightwing decided to put the focus back on the future set of heroes, "Why did you come back to the past?"

Robin looked at his older brother and instantly regretted what he was going to tell him, "It's none of your concern to the reason why we're here."

All Nightwing could do was glare at the future Robin, "You just got owned, Dickie-Bird!" Said a taco holding Jason Todd. He then took another bite of his taco and the taste was heaven. "Sarah, whatever you do, don't change the ingredients." He said receiving a happy nod from Sarah.

Nightwing was now starting to agitated from Jason's outburst, "So why are you here, Jason?"

Jason tapped on his head to make sure that there was thought process going on in Dick's head, "I'm babysitting Mar'i today, don't you remember while you know, you and Kori were out." Jason ended right there.

Dick hit himself on the forehead, "My bad, I forgot."

"It's chill," he said out loud, then Jason decided to whisper something in Dick's ear. "They must have a fucked up future."

"No doubt, but the question is what reason are they here for?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Dick nodded, "Do you want me to spy on them?"

"No, not yet. Not until we learn more about these kids."

Jason nodded, "Dick, I didn't know babies could grow at least five feet in less than five minutes."

At first Dick was confused about what Jason said, he scanned the room and his eyes were locked with a girl with ebony hair and jade eyes. Then he looked back at Kori and his daughter, he noticed something about the future girl: she was almost an exact carbon copy of Kori. He returned his glance back at the future girl, "Mar'i?" That was all he could say as his mind was trying to comprehend this information, his potential future. Nightstar was too shocked to even react, that was all Dick needed to make sure that was his daughter, "Mar'i, what happens to us in the future?" Dick asked.

She looked away from her dad, "We can't tell you anything that happens to anyone. If we do, we don't know what the consequences are!" Some tears forming in her eyes, the other future Titans understanding her pain.

Kori was staring at her older daughter, who was on the verge of crying, and walked up to Jason, "Why don't you start babysitting now?" She said as she gave Mar'i to her uncle and took one of his tacos from his plate.

"W-wait, that's my taco!" He replied as the mother was heading towards the refrigerator while eating the taco.

Kori grabbed a bottle of mustard and was going in the direction of her grown daughter. By the time she reached her, she extended her bottle of mustard and offered it to her, "You must be exhausted from your trip." She smiled at Mar'i.

Mar'i didn't accept the mustard rather she hugged her living mother. At first Kori was confused, but eventually gladly accepted the hug.

_*Minutes Later*_

Nightwing decided to let give the future Titans some privacy and a chance to relax because he felt that they were too tired and anxious. "Dick, Roy; how are you guys feeling with your grown children being here?" Garfield asked.

Roy answered, "I feel a little weirded out, it's almost a month since I even discovered I had a daughter," he put his hands to his forehead, "it's still hard for me to comprehend all this information."

"I somewhat feel for you, Roy." Dick responded. "Yo Garry, isn't Raven expecting?"

"She finished her month, but does pregnancy get worse as the months progress?"

Dick chuckled a little bit, "Just wait until she reaches her craving phase, those days are going to be the most interesting days ever."

Roy decided to join their conversation, "Have you even thought of a name for your child?"

"Dude, we've been trying to up with names for days, but we can't seem to agree on names!"

Roy replied with a brilliant zinger, "I would understand how Raven feels if she has to name her child anything related with video-game characters." Both Roy and Dick started laughing at Garfield's expense.

"Hey, hey, those names are brilliant names by the way!" He stated.

As their conversation continued about baby names, their topic eventually went to why they were here, Dick had a plausible theory to why they went back in time, "Jason and I understand that something happens in the future, but we haven't discovered why so my idea is that we die which results in them wanting to write that wrong."

Garfield answered back, "But that doesn't answer how someone would kill us. Don't get me wrong, we have many enemies that want to kill us, but wouldn't it be good to know who's trying to kill us?"

Roy crossed his arms, "Whoever kills us in the future, I think we should let the future generation handle this situation."

Dick looked the red archer, "At least we should keep close tabs on them, I'll make sure that Jason keeps his distance."

Roy looked at Dick, "Is that really necessary?"

"I just have a bad feeling about all this." Dick admitted.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Roy asked Dick.

"If they went back to prevent our deaths, what stops them from being any different from the people who could potentially kill us? What's going to stop them from trying to kill them?"

Garfield was understanding what Dick was saying but his instincts were telling him something else, "Dick, we're going to have to trust them, they're Titans for a reason, and we wouldn't want to push to a killing scenario either."

"I guess it's my Batman instincts kicking in." Dick put his hand behind his head and smiled at his friends.

Then red lights covered the entire tower and the friends ran over the Comms room, "What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Someone is attacking downtown!" Raven stated.

"Oh no!" Robin yelled.

"What's going on?" Dick replied.

"Dad, that person is from the future and whoever that person is, is our enemy. So you're going to have to let us fight." Mar'i answered. "If we don't stop whoever is attacking downtown, our future is in grave danger."

Dick looked at his daughter and started remembering what Garfield told him, "Okay, just try your best to stay safe, okay?" Mar'i nodded and Dick walked to where Wally was still sleeping and picked up the belt while Roy picked up the arrows, "I think you're going to need this." He tossed the belt to Robin while Roy handed his daughter the arrows.

Robin caught the belt and wrapped it around his body and Lian made sure that the arrows were strapped tightly around her shoulders, then Jade gave Lian the bow, "Kick ass out there!"

Lian smiled, "I will mom!"

Kid Flash was getting ready to fight along side his teammates for the first time until Robin stopped him, "I'm sorry Kid, but you can't fight with us."

Kid Flash was protesting Robin's decisions, "Robin, I'm ready to fight!"

"I know, but we need someone to stay behind in case something happens to us and I have confidence in you that you'll finish what we started." He put his hand on Kid Flash's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Robin nodded, "Trust me. Although I question your pedigree, you still are capable of the same greatness as us. It's just going to be a slow process so be patient young one." Robin smiled at the young hero, "Raven," she looked at Robin, "may you open a portal to downtown?" He asked nicely.

Raven opened the portal, "What happens if you fail?" She asked.

Speedy looked at Raven and said, "You'll find a weakness."

Robin put on his hood and yelled the famous catchphrase, "Titans go!" And they went through the portal.

***Back to the Watchtower***

Batman layed on the floor of the Watchtower as he hopeless saw more of his teammates falling to the same floor he was laying on, except they weren't breathing as he was. More and more of his teammates were dying before his very eyes, it was like reliving the moment his parents died in front of him combined with seeing his wife's lifeless body in front of him.

Despite being sad inside, he was confident in sending the Titans to fix the past. "I wouldn't be so happy if I was you, Batman." An older person called out, Batman looked somewhat confused. "Yes, you've destroyed your time traveling device, but we got our own. You are so pathetic."

Batman stared wide-eyed at the revelation, "H-how did you know about the plan?"

The man felt his arm slightly fade away and knew the past was starting to change. "Tim hurry the machine, we're starting to run out of time!" Tim hurried to set up the machine, he too was being effected the timeline suddenly shifting and going out of wack. "Is it ready?"

"Yes!" As soon as he said that one word he fired it up and the time machine created a vortex into the past. "BENEDICT!" He yelled for the codenamed woman.

Said woman looked at the dead bodies of Raven and Changeling, in their dying breathes were holding their hands together as if to make the pain subside; well in the case for Changeling as his waist upwards was disconnected from his legs. Raven on the other hand had been stabbed in the abdomen and her right arm was completely torn off from her body. BENEDICT was pleased with her work, in fact it might be the finest work she's done all day. Upon hearing her name being called a second time, she responded by walking near the vortex, "What are my objectives, Mr. President?" Her voice sounded familiar to Batman, now he was just trying to piece together her voice from his memory.

"First I want you to kill the time travelers, then destroy the Titans." The president responded.

"As you wish, sir." She exited her timeline and entered the past timeline.

Batman finally recognized the voice, however, Tim closed the vortex before he could say anything to her, "You bastards! You made her kill-" Batman started.

"That's exactly right and she'll do it again." He smiled evilly at Batman, "Admit it, you've lost!"

"No I haven't!" Batman glared managing to get off the floor, now he remembered the blood flowing from his chest. "I still have my ace in the hole." He pulled out a small capsule with a red button at the top of it. "We don't go home, you don't go home." He didn't give them an opportunity to take the capsule out of his hand so he pressed the button.

From the outside a crucial engine part detonated which caused the Watchtower to lose its ability not to succumb to Earth's gravity. Looking from the outside the Watchtower began to descend from its position in space and quickly descending down to Earth's atmosphere. From the inside everyone was being thrown around like rag dolls. The Watchtower was now being pulled by Earth's gravitational pull, everyone inside was starting to get dizzy from decreasing altitude.

The Watchtower was burning upon reentry, some of the heaviest parts were forcibly removed from the falling base, and were also burning up. The former headquarters of Justice League and remaining heroes was now getting closer and closer to Earth's surface, unfortunately for anyone living near the beach or just happen to be strolling along by was going to experience freedom, that is if the water kills them with a supreme force or drowns them.

The Watchtower officially collided with Earth's massive water supply. The result was something of spectacular to witness, if you were a good distance away from the crash and a couple hundred meters in the air. The water had returned to the ocean, but the crash had created a heavy wave rushing towards land to consume anything that got in its way. Not only did the crash create a heavy wave, but it also created a magnitude 9.0 earthquake in the surrounding area. However the heavy wave got a bit of added strength for a bigger deadly punch to anyone enjoying a day at the beach.

***TT***

Cyborg opened his human to see that he was no longer in the Watchtower, rather his eye was taking in the scenery around him, he could tell he was laying on a grassy surface. He quickly got up and put his robotic hands to his face and he heard a hand touching his metal armor. "I know you wanted to keep fighting but I barely managed to drag you to an escape pod." A visibly old man with an eyepatch covering his scarred right eye talked, which resulted in Cyborg glaring at the sky.

"Everyone's dead, aren't they?"

A sigh of sadness came out of the old man, "Unfortunately so."

"Now what?" The younger voice had a small scent of frustration.

"You raise your daughter." He simply said, "Even if we die out, we will still have people willing to keep fighting." The younger man looked at the older man like the older man had lost brain cells.

"We need a _real _plan!" He shouted. "Like how are we going to fight them?"

"That's the best plan that we can without getting ourselves killed!" He older man responded. "It may not seem like the best plan right now, but we have to regroup. Besides you have to raise your daughter and it wouldn't be a bad thing if she learned everything about science and technology." Then the older man took a knee so that he could look the younger man in the eye, "Take it from a man who fucked up when it came to raising his _own_ kids, they deserve to have parental guidance. That's why I'm hoping that things will be different with Chelsea; I honestly don't mind helping Kole raise her."

Kole had decided to to visit the thinking men and tell them something, "You guys should listen to this."

The men came with her and she showed them a small emergency radio. "Y'know what? I'm glad that the coast of California had a tsunami. They've been defying all of God's laws for too long! First they give women the right to vote, second they let interracial couples marry, third they let women kill their own babies through abortion, maybe the last straw with God's patience is they let the gays marry each other instead of just killing them off. I hope it teaches everyone that God remembers the actions of everyone. It just shows that California and her liberal agenda have caused this upon themselves. I suppose the main point I'm trying to get to is that California should've taken God's law more seriously and maybe they wouldn't have suffered this badly." Then the radio host stopped speaking for a few seconds before continuing, "That's what happens when you disobey God and spit in his face, he sends natural disasters to your costal homes."

They were disgusted by what they were hearing on a news radio station, "I swear I want to punch that jackass in the face!" Vic yelled in frustration.

Slade could feel Vic losing control of himself, "Unfortunately we need that jackass, even if he tells mostly bullshit lies, we need some way of what's happening around the world." Slade said. "Vic, do you know we're at?"

He checked his forearm, which told them their location, "We're in Switzerland, far from any tsunamis, why?" Vic asked.

"Good! I have some good friends here that might help us out and sneak us into Gotham." Slade turned his head towards Tim Drake, "Tim, try to get as much money from your inheritance as possible so you can start your new life." Tim nodded towards the old man as if he was giving him the okay, then Slade turned his attention towards Cyborg, "Vic, I hope you've found a job to lay low for a long time."

Vic nodded, "I think I can get a job with S.T.A.R. Labs. I think some of my parent's old co-workers will remain silent while I'm there."

"As long as that happens, we'll be safe." Slade smiled to himself. "As I was saying with my buddy, he lives a few miles south of the capital. I want to stay as little days as possible, they're already dealing with other contracts so I don't want to stress them with providing food or overpopulate his house."

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good fourth of July!**


	5. Unbreakable Bonds

**A/N: I do not own the Titans, they belong to DC Comics.**

* * *

We enter downtown via Raven's portal, we notice the damage done to this portion of town, whoever this person is, he/she must wanted us to come face him/her. I have a feeling that we entered a potential trap, even if we did, we have to protect everyone! "So what's the plan?" I overhear Lian's voice and her bow being pulled.

I decide to respond, "First priority, we make sure this bastard bleeds!"

"Roger that." We continue walking through the streets and see flipped cars and dismantled light posts. "We're close, just not sure we're our enemy is going to come from so keep your eyes peeled." She says cautiously while keeping her eyes on our surroundings. "Just keep your eyes peeled."

I start getting annoyed, "Can you just shut up, Speedy?"

"I'm sorry my personality seems to seep out whenever I feel that I'm in a bad situation."

"You weren't in a bad situation when you cock blocked me!"

"I was in the middle of watching my show, when you two horn dogs were making out; if you could really call it that."

"Lian, Damian! Are we really going to have to this conversation. We're in the middle of looking for our target and you two decide that arguing is going to help get anywhere but a-"

"Car!" Lian shouted as she released her arrow then Mar'i fired her starbolt. Which resulted in the car exploding and me covering Lian from the flames of the explosion. "Thanks," she tells me.

"No problem." I respond. "You alright, Mar'i?"

"It's going to more than an explosion to hurt me! You should already know this!" She just smiles at my concern.

I smirk, "Well that's good to know."

"Can you two just focus! Shit. Our opponent is walking in front of us and you two decide to have a tender moment."

From the looks of our opponent, judging from the body it seems like it's a female facing us. Weird, it was wide known fact that the president hated women and wouldn't want any of them working in general. But why is there a woman attacking us? Besides trying to kill us, what's her purpose? Just then she stops, "So we finally meet Titans." Sounds like a female voice,

"Finally we meet? We never met you!" Lian responds.

"But we have, you've just ignored me!" The female voice said.

"Why do fight for Moya?" Mar'i asked. "Why do you fight for a man that hates anyone but people like him: ignorant, misogynistic, and a xenophobic person?"

"It's to protect my master!"

"He's someone who's trying to destroy us! He's killed too many people to be left in power."

"There are too many immoral people living the world and must be put to death, it's all apart of God's plan."

"You know witch craft is against God's plan, right?" Lian responded.

I guess Lian's response has shut the woman up, "I guess we have to do things the hard way then." She states and just my luck, I thought she was going to be silent.

It takes me a second to register what she had just said so I'm a couple seconds late when it comes to going into my battle stance. Then Mar'i comments, "So be it then." I can hear starbolts heating up.

I take out my escrima sticks and I prepare for the inevitable battle. We should force her to come to us and not the other way around, but if she could throw objects at us that'll disrupt our team work and most importantly, our timing. I'm hoping for a quick victory over our opponent, but we have to get information out of her, we have to know if the past version of Moya knows anything about the future. "We shouldn't hurt her too bad, we need to know a few things." I whisper.

"Alright, execute plan four-dot-see-kay?" Mar'i asked.

I shrug my shoulders, "Yeah, why not; let's go!" I start running towards our opponent while Lian and Mar'i are running around her. Looks like she's reacting the way I want her to react, she cocks her arm back as if she's going to deliver a massive uppercut. Heh, not today bitch; as she fires away, I slide underneath her body and I quickly get back up to punch her only to be elbowed in the face! Shit! I didn't expect her to know what was coming.

I rub nose for a second, "Robin, watch out!" I overhear Lian yell. Shit, that's one of her explosive arrows! You have got to be shitting me at this point. I quickly jump to my right to dodge the arrow; I land on the pavement and it somewhat hurt as I collided with it. That was a close call.

Mar'i and Lian are engaging in a fist fight with our opponent. I have to join to in order to make our odds better, but a black tendril almost hits me. Weird, it's like someone is reading our minds but who? Was it really one person that was sent back or is it the person in front of me? If only I could stand in the shadows to test my little theory out, but I can't not while they're fighting. But I have something to test out my theory, I have to face her alone to see if it really works.

I connect my sticks to make a staff and shorten up the staff so I can make my test work. I take out a batarang and I hurl it at the females, but it's intercepted by the tendril which bought me enough time to get around it and head towards the group of fighters. Our opponent managed to push Lian and Mar'i off her so she could face me. I toss the short staff in the air and I twirl myself for a kick. Fortunately for me my leg was caught, "You're going to have to a lot bet-" I whack her with the staff, then I extend it to damage her more. I start by hitting the right side of her knee, which caused to the knee to bend more towards the inside (which is bad for your knee), followed by the staff hitting her pelvis area really hard. On a side note, at least I have confirmation that our opponent is a female. I rotate the staff so that it hits her head, before she could maneuver away from me; I quickly grab her head and make sure it meets my left knee. Just for added measures, I throw a smoke pellet at her feet to disorient her further.

I move my left hand around in weird movements, which updates my team to new orders. I lift my arms up while Mar'i flies over to pick me up and fly backwards for a few meters. "Arrow ready," I overhear Lian talking.

"We're heading around, just hold on for a few seconds longer." Mar'i talks for me. I decide to turn on my heat vision to see better through the thick smoke.

We start flying closer to the drop off point, "Fire away, Speedy!" The arrow is released as soon as I gave her the order. From what I can tell, the villain caught Lian's arrow; she recovered rather quickly, almost too quickly, but that's not going to matter anyways. The arrow detonates into a blinding light and really puts disorients the villain. "Let go, Mar'i!" She let's go of my body and I'm sent flying down with enough force to kill me, if I land on the pavement like a moron, that is. However I use the momentum as a way to lead with my staff and I ram it into her chest. I sent her flying about twenty meters, that's including the sliding she did from the force exerted on her.

"Is it over?" Lian asks.

"I have a bad feeling." I admit. "It's not over not yet." I shake my head sideways.

"You know when you say that, bad things usually happens right?" Mar'i tries to calm us down but that's not going to work. "Duck!" We hit the deck before the light post could hit us. We turn our heads right around to see that our favorite Japanese restaurant was strucken down by the light post. This can't be any good.

Suddenly my brain feels like it's going to melt. Shit! Fuck! I start hitting my head against the pavement to stop making the pain from hurting me. I roll around just to focus elsewhere, but that's not helping at all. All the memories I had with everyone is being violently ripped from my skull and new memories are being quickly replaced. Shit fucking hurts! "Gah!" Blood escapes from my mouth and nose. I manage to look at our enemy; she's reacting the same way as us? So she grew up in Jump City then?

I try to stand on my feet to attack the villainess, but my body is unable to process the concept of even standing up. It's like a trillion bullets are being fired in my brain all at the same time; almost like my brain is being damaged yet repaired at the same time! Shit still hurts.

A start taking deep breathes and focus on something else so the pain could just go away for a while. Well just long enough for me to attack the villainess.

"Argh!" I yell battling the increasingly numb feeling I'm receiving from my brain.

***TT***

From inside the Towers, the current Titans were debating on whether or not they should intervene with the battle taking place in Downtown. "Are you looking at our daughters, Dick? Something's bothering them and we have to help them!" Roy yelled.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't get involved, but what are the consequences that could happen one of us interferes? Or worse, dies?" Dick responds.

"Those are the risks we have to take to save them!" Roy slammed on the table.

Dick started thinking about who to send, he knew he and Roy were going there, but he wanted to take a few more Titans with him. Jai looked at them and looked back at the TV, which was showing a live coverage of the battle, and noticed something odd when they replayed the light post being launched at the Japanese restaurant. So he had to speak up, "I'll go!"

"Why should we send you?" Roy asked.

"Because I'm the only who's not being affected by a ripple in time. If you noticed, everyone from the future is being affect, except for me. I can do this! Just trust me." He stated.

The adults looked amongst themselves deciding on the best course of action, Dick was wondering if he should send him to fight. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Alright! Aunt Raven, may you please open a portal to Downtown." He asked nicely and went into a running position. When the portal opened, he started dashing, but he soon fell from intense pain coming from his leg. He quickly grasped his burning quadricep. "No! Not now!" He yelled while the portal collapsed on itself.

The adults at first were bewildered by his sudden pain until they saw blood soaking the speedster's attire. Dick and Wally helped the boy stand and placed him on the couch. "Hey! What's happening to you?" Wally asked.

"My stitches ripped!" The boy replied mad.

"Hold on, your parents let you travel to the past with an injury?" It was Dick's turn to ask a question.

"Yes, but we were in a rush; can someone just put on new stitches?" The boy was starting to get impatient, he _needed _to help his friends out before they get into a worse predicament.

Raven walked up to him, "New stitches won't be necessary, just stay still for me, okay?" The boy nodded and Raven started healing the boy. At first it was a walk in the park for Raven that was until she could see and feel the memory of his pain. When he was fully recovered, she quickly opened the portal and yelled, "Go!" He didn't hesitate to leave the tower and enter the battle that he need to stop.

As soon as he left, Raven lost her balance and Garfield caught her, "Are you alright, Rae?"

She shook her head sideways, "No, his memories." She couldn't continue to form any sentences.

"Rae, what did you see?"

"I saw their... No! Our future." He said with tears in her eyes.

***TT***

Robin got up and so did their opponent; Robin glared, he hated the feeling of a stalemate. He especially since his opponent could easily read his mind and expect an attack to happen before he could get close to her bubble. However she really didn't have any good sense of awareness so that does leave her open to unplanned attacks. Robin started to relax a bit from his scouting. Before he could spread this crucial piece of information, a sharp tendril was heading towards him, but he was able to move out of the way. "Lian, Mar'i!" He yelled trying to get their attention and was soon cutoff by a sphere surrounding him and cutting him off from his teammates. "Do you girls copy?" He tapped his left ear hoping his CODEC would reach them. He glared when he realized he wasn't getting a signal to reach them. "I gotta tell them!" He whispered to himself, "but I really have to find a way to tell them without dying."

"Damian!" Mar'i yelled a little confused from what had just happened, but she knew her and Lian had to him out. She nodded her head at Lian and her right hand glowed green; she was ready to force her enemy into a distance kind of fighting by using her starbolt.

Lian ran to the small dome and tried hitting it with her hands, but she instantly knew that she wasn't making any dents to the dome. As a result she back pedaled and drew three of her explosive arrows in hopes of freeing Damian, "Well here goes nothing." She said as she let go of the arrows. Unfortunately for both Lian and her unnamed opponent, Lian's arrow's were stopped by a black tendril, which belong to the unnamed woman and she was now wasting more of her energy just trying to trap Damian in her dome. Her hopes would be that she could kill Damian before he had the chance to tell them of her weakness: her lack of situational awareness. Which would be horrible for her if the rest of his teammates found out. However she was now fighting a two-way battle, which is bad for the unnamed villain since she has to use more of her energy.

The tendril that blocked Lian's arrow formed into a clone of the unnamed opponent. "Oh you have got to be shitting me, right?" She complained getting into her fighting stance. With her bow in front of her and free hand behind it, she was prepared to fight either a close or a distance battle, it really didn't matter to her.

A sudden thought came to BENEDICT's mind, she could try to distance themselves from Damian and give herself enough space to go in for the kill. She smiled inwardly at her new plan and began to in act it. The clone began to attack Lian and BENEDICT decided to close the distance between herself and Mar'i.

The clone tried to hit Lian but she deflected it and she swung her bow at the clone's head.. The clone dodged the attack and hit Lian's side. She quickly brushed it off and tried to counter-punch the clone, but she couldn't lay a finger on it. Lian thought to herself, 'Whoever this person is, it's like my moves are being telegrammed to her before I even make them. I wonder if Damian was trying to tell us this earlier. We have to find a way through that damn dome!' She was now biting her lower lip in frustration. "Mar'i!" Lian shouted through the codec.

"Kinda busy right now!" She said flying below a jab attempt, then she caught the arm, and threw her towards the dome. "What do you want?" She asked.

Lian saw BENEDICT coming towards her and she took out her boxing glove arrow and released it towards the oblivious BENEDICT and succeeded in hitting her target in the cheek. "We double team her!"

Mar'i threw a starbolt behind Lian's head and hit the clone behind her. "We tried that earlier and we didn't succeed!"

"That was because she didn't have to concentrate on maintaining a dome and fighting us at the same time." Lian smiled at Mar'i, who just landed next to her.

"Does this include the clone?" She pointed at the figure getting right back up.

"Yes! I highly doubt she can keep up her focus for too long." Lian drew three explosive arrows. "Mar'i, you're going to have to use both hands." Lian said seriously.

"I hate the fact that you're right!" Mar'i's left arm formed into a cannon and was ready to fire at anything that moved.

"I think we'll Damian out of the dome in no time." Lian replied.

BENEDICT starting standing up, then Lian released three of her arrows at a standing BENEDICT while Mar'i threw another starbolt and fired starbolts at the clone. However the attack failed as a dome covered both of them. "That didn't help at all!" Mar'i yelled.

"Look closer at the masked woman." Lian replied.

As Mar'i did so, she noticed the woman taking deeper breaths, which indicated that Lian's plan was succeeding in a way. Which helped her confidence with Lian's plan. "I see your point. Are you ready to kick more ass?"

Lian smiled, "You know it." They raced towards the real woman and prepared for a series of devastating barrage of attacks. Unfortunately for them, their momentum would be their ultimate mistake.

BENEDICT smiled at their oblivious mistake and disappeared before their eyes, which caused them to halt and look around to make sure an attack wasn't forthcoming. "Where did she go?" Lian asked.

"I have no idea." Mar'i admitted, "Just keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious movements." They looked for anything to attack them, but nothing came to them; even the clone disappeared. The empty picture in front of them was starting to bother the crap out of them. It was so silent that a pin could be dropped from the highest building and someone could hear the sound of it falling. Hell even a dustball rolled in front of them. "I don't know how you're feeling Lian, but I'm nearly reaching a point of uncomfortableness."

"I'm almost shitting bricks here." Lian said with a drop of sweat rolling down her cheek.

Suddenly the dome that had covered Damian was gone too, Lian was the first to notice this, "Mar'i, Damian's out of the dome, but don't let your guard down. It could be a distraction."

Mar'i turned to face Damian, she wanted to let a sigh of relief go, but she knew Lian was right. Instead she looked around the area to make sure the woman wasn't standing on a building. Damian was wondering what was going between his friends so he used the codec, "Girls, what's going on?" Damian wondered as he took a cue from them and started surveying his surroundings.

"We lost the woman we were fighting." Lian admitted.

"Just fantastic!" He sarcastically stated while making sure that there wasn't anything behind him.

A noise started coming from behind Damian and he could feel it bothering him; Lian and Mar'i instantly knew who was coming from behind him, but they were too late in notifying Damian. BENEDICT darted out of the pavement with a sharp pointy tendril with Damian's name on it, and Damian took out his bo staff to whack his opponent's head.

Time slowed as both contests moved every fiber of their body to see who would first make contact. Every inch of their muscles were beginning to tear from each other just from the force of trying to beat each other to the meeting point. Unfortunately for Damian, his chances for hitting BENEDICT first were growing slimmer and slimmer as the moment drew. His target was higher than the target that BENEDICT made for herself, which was Damian's chest. The sharpened tendril was mere inches away from piercing his chest. Lian was unable to pick an arrow and properly aim and release it; while Mar'i had a much slower reaction and hesitated to throw a starbolt since she wasn't sure if she was going to zap Damian.

The sharpened blade had suddenly stopped in its tracks and then was pushed back from Damian and BENEDICT's body was launched towards Lian and Mar'i. Lian ran at the flying BENEDICT and slid with a boxing glove arrow and released it under BENEDICT, causing her to be launched a few feet in the air; then Mar'i rushed her opponent and delivered a devastating left hook, which sent BENEDICT hurling to the rough pavement.

Kid Flash looked at Damian, "I know you didn't want getting involved, but someone had to help you guys out and I was the perfect choice."

Damian nodded, "I understand, Jai, I'm kinda glad that you showed up when you did. Now let's get to Mar'i and Lian."

"You got it! Just hold the back of your neck." He nodded again and in an instant they were standing next to Mar'i and Lian. "Hello ladies." He said very charmingly.

"Nice to see you Jai." Lian responded, "So the lady's in the that hole so I don't know if you want to go in there."

"You realize she can read our minds right?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, I started to realize that; do you have any ideas to counter her mind reading abilities?" It was Lian's turn to ask a question.

"She has no sense of situational awareness since she relies too heavily on just reading minds. So we have to create situations were we don't think about our attacks until the last possible second where she can't react fast enough." Damian strategized with his team.

A growling noise could be heard behind a layer of smoke that was coming the rubble that the girls sent BENEDICT through. "This can't be good." Lian stated.

"No kidding." Mar'i replied, then a purple-furred monster came out of the rubble with an intent to kill.

"Yeah, remember that scouting report I gave?" The Titans nodded at their leader, "That no longer applies here."

Once the monster layed eyes on Damian, Lian, and Mar'i, the killer look left its face and a new look took over it, a look of confusion. The three older Titans had to rub their eyes together to make sure what they were seeing was true. The three teens and the beast slowly made their way towards each other. When they met up half way, Mar'i stuck out her right hand towards the nose of the beast, which started sniffing it. The beast instantly recognize the scent's owner and licked Mar'i on the cheek. Lian and Damian start relaxing once they realized who was behind the beast. Mar'i decided to reach female behind the beast, "Paine, it's time to stop to hurting people and return to us." She smiled.

"We're your friends, remember we're a team! We _need _you to remember who you are. And we know your not a beast," Damian hoped to get through Paine, "you're our friend."

"Please Paine, we don't have to continue fighting each other; we can end this useless fighting." It was Lian's turn to get through to Paine. The teenagers each put a hand on the beast's head; if anything could get through her they hoped it was the feeling of friendship and a place among them.

Slowly but surely their words and actions started affecting the beast as it started losing its primal form and took the form of a young female around the age the of Mar'i and Lian; her youth matched her beauty. By the time Paine was in her human form, it was clear that her clothes were ripped from the transformation. Fortunately Mar'i and Lian were covering her naked body by hugging her so Damian unclipped his cape. Cries could be heard from Mar'i and Lian, "You're actually alive, we thought we lost you!" Mar'i cried.

"I think you need this more than me." Damian was giving his cape to his reunited friend.

"Thank you." Paine said through the hugs, but Mar'i and Lian wrapped it around her. All Paine did was smile right back her best friends, "What took you guys so long?" She said with a heavy tone of gratefulness. All her comment did was earn her a tighter hug from Lian and Mar'i.

Damian started noticing an increase in curious bystanders so he knew he had to get everyone moving before anyone got a good look of Paine's face. "I would love to stay and catch up, but we have to go before people start a riot around you; plus I think you should put the hood on."

Paine put the hood over her, then she joined other teens and surveyed their surroundings; that's when they knew Damian was right about the situation. "C'mon let's get you up," Lian said as shfe and Mar'i got Paine on her feet. "Damian you wouldn't know the fastest way out of here would you."

"Jai can't take us all, plus I don't have the R-Cycle so I wouldn't know anywhere to go through." Damian sadly admitted.

"Guys don't worry about an exit, I'll just make a portal and we'll get the hell out of here." Paine reasoned.

Mar'i grew concerned for her best friend, "Are you sure you can make a portal?"

"Yeah, just tell me where." Paine replied.

Mar'i couldn't help but smile, "Home."

Paine shook her head and smiled too, "Home it is." She lifted up her hand, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." A portal opened before everyone.

Damian was about to go through it before he remembered about Jai, "Aren't you coming with us, Kid?" He asked and Jai shook his himself back to reality and sprinted through the opened portal in front of Damian. Damian entered next followed by the group of girls, after they entered the portal closed. The adults looked at the teens with confusion but Damian wanted to talk later about their teammate, "We're not in the mood to talk at this moment so let's talk later."

Raven looked at the teens, then back at the hooded teen, and nodded, "Talk all the time you need."

"If you wanna know where we'll be at, we'll be in medbay." Damian notified them, "Let's go." He said as he lead the way.

As his team reached medbay, Mar'i and Lian placed Paine on the bed, "So you're going to run tests on me?" Paine asked.

"Yeah, we just want to be on the safe side." Damian admitted.

"I don't blame you." Paine replied. "I'm just glad to be back home with my friends." She relaxed on the pillow and the tests began.

The room remained in silence for minutes on end, just waiting for the tests to finish and the three older teens to analyze the results. Jai was starting to get uncomfortable just waiting for minutes in a single room while the rest of the teens were on edge about the results; they were hoping that nothing bad had been put in their friend's bloodstream.

As the results came in, the teens read it and exchanged it among themselves to make sure what they were reading was right. After ten minutes of analyzing, Mar'i smiled at her friend, "We just found out that there's nothing inside you." Damian, Lian, and Mar'i covered their friend with hugs, which she returned right back.

"As much as I enjoy wearing your cape, Damian, I would like to wear regular, normal, boring clothes." Paine laughed.

"I don't think my clothes fit you." Mar'i said.

"Mine either." Lian said.

"I wonder if my parents wouldn't mind if I borrow their clothes." She looked at the roof.

Mar'i smiled, "I don't think so, not one bit. Well, once they learn that you're their daughter. But I just want to take a shower."

"Too much crazy is bad for the health." Lian smiled.

"I just hope the towels and the bathrooms are still in the same location." Damian laughed while exiting the room.

Paine turned her attention from Mar'i and Lian towards the little Titan, "So you must be Jai West." She smiled, "My name is Paine Logan, the other member of the Titans." She stuck out her hand so she could shake his hand.

He hesitated for a moment until he Mar'i and Lian gave him a reassuring nod. He shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you." The young boy smiled at his newest teammate, but she could his doubts about her. It didn't bother Paine at all, she wasn't going to blame Jai for not accepting her with wide open arms; as far as she knew, she could remember some of the actions she did while under the mask. She rubbed her eyes with her hands, tears were in her eyes; the painful memories appearing before her, the people she slaughtered and tortured.

Her action didn't go unnoticed, "Paine, what's wrong?" Lian said; Lian and Mar'i put their hands on her shoulders.

Tears raced down the side of her cheeks, "I remember my actions, the things I did to people, people I was supposed to protect, people who trusted me! I led Moya's men into Themyscira, I followed you to the back to the Watchtower and I reported everything, then I led him to the Watchtower-" She momentarily stopped when she realized that she did the most cruel thing she could do to anyone, "Oh Azar no!" She looked at her best friends, "I killed my parents with cold blood, a remorseless stare at the sight of their dead bodies, and I just walked away like the little demon I am! Hell, I almost killed Damian, Mar'i! The man you love! How the hell could you fuckin' forgive me?!"

Mar'i quickly slapped her friend, "Don't say that! You're nothing like a demon, you're the exact opposite! You're an angel!" Tears were threatening to come out of Mar'i's eyes, "Don't say that about yourself." Mar'i said comforting her friend, then she and Lian hugged her. It went on like this for a few minutes, until Damian came back with the towels; when he saw them cuddled up, he had to join, he could sense that something happened, but he couldn't tell what happened,. All he knew was that Paine needed the support.

Silence entered the room for ten minutes, then Damian broke it up, because he didn't want to keep the adults waiting any longer. "I guess Paine gets the first shower?"

"No shit, junior detective." Lian laughed and Damian rolled his eyes.

"Mar'i can you accompany me to get clothing?" Paine asked.

"Sure." Mar'i smiled and Paine created a portal to Raven's room and they entered. After a few minutes, Mar'i came through a portal with Damian's cape.

"Hey Jai, let's get the luggage." Damian motioned over Jai and the little boy followed Damian back to the comms room. The curiosity of the adults told them to ask Damian if his team was ready, but they decided against when Damian wasn't making any movement to be asked any questions. Then they returned with the clothing.

After a two hour wait, the future Titans entered the comms room, ready to answer any questions that awaited them. Damian had noticed Tim Drake, Cassie, and Connor Kent had joined the Titans this time, but Tim Drake was still Robin; Damian wondered where they were at earlier, maybe in Gotham, maybe somewhere else altogether.

But the adults noticed that the woman who wrecked downtown was standing among the future Titans like she belong there her whole life. Raven didn't like the fact that she was wearing one of her favorite shirts with the words _U MAD? _on it; technically the shirt belonged to Garfield, but she like to wear that shirt in private. It puzzled Raven that she and the girl shared identical looks; it was almost like Raven was staring into a mirror, hell if one of the Titans wasn't really paying attention they could mistaken her for the girl.

The rest of the Titans ponced on her the moment the future Titans took center stage, "Why did you bring your enemy to our base?" Roy asked.

Before Paine could speak for herself, Damian answered for her, "She's our friend and she has an excellent pedigree!"

"Who are the parents?" Raven quickly asked, making Garfield jump a little. He noticed that Raven was looking at the girl, but something popped out to Garfield: her eyes, her ears, her somewhat protruding tooth like his, but the thing that stuck out the most was the fact that she turned into the Beast.

She looked at Raven and Garfield exclusively, "You are."

It almost a few seconds for the conformation to hit Garfield's head, he smiled, "Sweet!" Was all he could say, but he also wanted to know if he had won in naming her. "Samus?" He asked his daughter.

Everyone, including their daughter facepalmed almost immediately, "Dad, not even Azar himself could change mom's decision." Paine stated.

Garfield's ears drooped a little, "So it's Paine?" She nodded happily. "Although I think it's a lame name." He mumbled to himself, only to earn an elbow to his stomach.

After Garfield rubbed his stomach, Raven whispered in his ear, "Maybe you can name the next child."

"If we have anther one." He replied with a whisper.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, but a question lingered in almost everyone's mind, "Then why did she attack the city." Garth yelled.

Paine was hoping that no one would ask that question because she wasn't even sure herself, "Attacking the city was just an excuse to weed out my friends; I was sent to kill them, to prevent them from changing anything, and to kill other Titans when the time came." She admitted shocking everyone in the room.

"You can't be serious, Paine!" Mar'i yelled.

"But it's true, Mar'i." She looked at the floor with heavy regret in her eyes, "I'm sorry everyone has find out about this the hard way, but it's the truth."

"You would be literally committing suicide if you managed to kill me." Raven stated sadly

"What happened to you to make you try to kill yourself?" Garfield's curiosity got the better of him.

"I don't remember being capture, but I understood that I was in a bad situation. I do remember being asked questions a woman's location; they said she had something valuable that would turn the tide of war. At first I resisted all the attempts to make me tell them a location, but then they switched to a different tactic. Everyday they would would bombard me with negative thoughts to the point where I just wanted to kill myself." She took in a deep breathe just trying to suppress the desire to cry. "Then they started planting seeds in my brain to make the me see their way was the right way. It worked as I told them the location, but I told them the back-up spot."

Damian cringed when he asked his question, "Paine, please don't tell me the person they were looking was Diana." Damian knew the what the response was going to be, unfortunately.

Tears rapidly slid down Paine's cheeks, "I'm so sorry, Damian, I wish I was lying."

Kori somewhat made the connection, "Why would your captors want to do with Diana?"

Damian answered, "She was pregnant with Bruce's kid so they abducted the baby."

"They thought they would get some kind of leverage over us." Lian answered.

Jade stared at them and asked, "Who is the 'they' you speak of?"

"These United States." Mar'i said so bitterly with a side tone of hatred.

"Why is the United States your enemy?" Roy asked.

"They attacked us first without reason! But we were caught off guard and unprepared." Damian said. "So we were sent here to make sure things didn't happen."

"But how are you going to stop the government from attacking us?" Jinx asked.

Damian looked at them, "Everything starts with a single point so we'll start with that single point." The answer was sufficient for everyone.

However Dick wasn't paying attention to the conversation, rather his focus was on Mar'i's left arm. "Mar'i, what happened to your arm?" He asked curiously.

Mar'i looked down at her hands and once she laid her eyes on her left hand, she knew what her dad was talking about. She took a deep breathe and started, "It was a few months after the first hero was killed..."

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Paine, she belongs to Pizet.**


End file.
